


The Return: Atlas Conflict

by speedrhino



Series: The Return [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Conflict, F/F, Original Character Death(s), occasional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedrhino/pseuds/speedrhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose came back after ten years of being dead. Everyone was overjoyed to see her. However Ruby had been keeping a little secret that no one was able to discover until it was too late. She had joined Cinder Fall. Now because of Ruby's betrayal, Ozpin and many members of team JNPR have died. Ruby has now gone to Atlas to kill James Ironwood, and Blake has gone to Atlas to make sure that Ruby can't hurt anyone else. Will Blake succeed in stopping Ruby, or will Ruby add more people to her body count?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life in Atlas

Mira Stride, that was Ruby's new name. She had been living in Atlas for about a month now. She missed Cinder and Vale, but she knew that she had to finish her work in Atlas before she could return to both of them. Well, return to one of them at least. Ruby had killed Ozpin, she knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to Vale without being executed. 

Ruby was lying in her bed rather comfortably. She had planned to be back in Vale awhile ago however, and while she was definitely comfortable, she was not happy. She had gotten as much information as she possibly could, and it didn't look good for her. Ironwood liked to stay in his tower like a fortress. He only came out when there was a business matter he had to attend to, and even then he had a bodyguard. Penny was that guard to be exact, and Ruby knew just what Penny was capable of. 

Ruby's plan was to kill Penny first and then come after Ironwood. Only problem was that Ruby had heard one of the things Ironwood had said. It had been about her. He knew she was in Atlas, and that kind of put a dent in her plans. Ruby finally managed to get up and stretched a bit. She stood up and headed to the shower. She turned on the water until it was at a temperature she could deal with and started to take her shower. 

Once she was finished she put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. This had become her usual attire. A t-shirt and jeans so that way she didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Once she was dressed she headed out of her apartment.

Ruby's stomach growled and she decided to head to the nearest cafe to get some food to eat. She had become extremely found of a restaurant known as Atlysian Paradise. She came in and the faunus hostess started her usually greeting until she saw who had walked through the door. 

"Ah! Mira! What took you so long, for a second there I was thinking you had gone to a different restaurant," she said. Ruby held up her hand and shook her head smiling, "Alice you know this is the only place I come to get food if I'm not cooking." The two of them talked a bit getting to talk about each other's morning. 

Alice was a cat faunus which had scared Ruby at first. She thought it was Blake and almost tried to murder her until she realized that Alice was completely different. Who could blame her though, Alice had the same color eyes and hair. What convinced Ruby that she wasn't Blake was the body and facial structure. Alice was a bit smaller and thinner, not as well built but still had some muscle, and she had green eyes unlike Blake's orange eyes. 

Alice grabbed a menu for Ruby and took her to the table that Ruby always sat at. One in a corner that faced the door so she could watch the people who came in. "A waiter will be right with you. Also my shift is over early today at three if you just want to hang out Mira," Alice said. Ruby nodded her head and smiled to Alice, "That sounds great, where do you want to meet?" Alice though a bit before answering, "We can meet at your apartment and decide what to do from there." They both agreed on it and Alice went back to her post while Ruby started looking at the menu even though she knew what she wanted.

She had gotten so focused on reading the menu however that she had missed the one person who came in the door. The female had convinced Alice that she was there to see Ruby. Alice came to the table and put another menu down which got Ruby's attention. Her eyes went wide as she saw who was sitting down in front of her. It was Blake Belladonna. Ruby started reaching down to grab the knife from her boot thinking that Blake and figured out who she was. 

Blake didn't register the movement because she was too focused on examining the girl in front of her. She thought she knew the girl but she shrugged it off. "Hello ma'am, my name is Blake Belladonna, and I was wondering if you would be willing to answer some questions for me," Blake said. Ruby's tensions were eased a bit as she took her hand away from the knife. "Sure, what do you need?" Ruby asked.

"Well first off can I possibly get your name?" Blake asked. Ruby nodded and answered the question easily, "Mira Stride." Blake's ears twitched a bit. She was very good at detecting lies and the truth. However when Ruby spoke she didn't detect either. Either this girl was an incredibly great liar or she didn't know her own name. Blake assumed the former. "Okay then Mira, I've been getting reports of a girl running across the rooftops. Have you seen anything like this?" Blake asked a bit suspicious of this girl now. Why would she have to lie about her name.

"No, I can't say I have," Ruby answered seeing the suspicion is Blake's eyes. This time her lie was much better. Blake detected the truth this time. "Okay, one last question. Do you know the name Ruby Rose?" Blake asked. Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah she's that girl that's wanted in Vale right?" Ruby asked. Blake nodded her head. 

"That's right, she killed many great people in Vale. She also killed off Ozpin who was the headmaster of Beacon. Luckily we managed to put someone else in charge," Blake explained. Ruby had to stop herself from smiling. If they had put Pyrrha in charge like Cinder wanted, then everything was still going according to plan. "I'm sorry to hear that, and I hope you are able to find her as soon as possible," Ruby said. Blake stood up and looked back at Ruby. "Thank you for your time Miss Stride. I hope you enjoy your meal," Blake said as she took her menu back to the front.

About three minutes later Ruby's waiter arrived with a glass of milk and another glass of water. "Hey Mira," he said obviously acquainted with her as well. She looked up smiling as she responded, "Hey Nick," she said. Nick was a human with short high and tight black hair. He had brown eyes and was rather tall and muscular.

"I'm guessing you want the usual?" Nick asked. Ruby nodded her head and Nick turned to head back to the kitchen to give the order. Ruby was finally alone. She was deep in thought when she found herself staring lustfully at Alice's rear. She shook her head and smacked both her cheeks with her hands and then drank from her water. 

"I have Cinder, I don't need anyone else," Ruby said. She went back to her thoughts. Blake had mentioned that someone had been running along the rooftops in the night around this area. Ruby knew that Blake assumed it was her, but she knew it wasn't. This peaked Ruby's curiosity, so much to the point that she had decided she was going to patrol tonight for whoever this mystery person was.

"Mira! How good to see you again!" Came a voice from the direction of the kitchen. Ruby was snapped out of her thoughts and faced the man who was bringing Ruby her food. He stood at about six feet tall and had pure red hair. Ruby was sure he died it but she didn't care, it looked good on him. He was also muscular. "Cody! How good to see you!" Ruby said. Cody laid a plate of pancakes in front of Ruby. Ruby and Cody made a few jokes and had some small talk before Cody went back to the kitchen. 

Ruby enjoyed her meal and stood up heading to the front. "The meal was delicious as always Alice!" Ruby said smiling. "Thank you Mira, we do our best. See you at three at your place?" Alice asked. Ruby nodded and confirmed the time before heading out the door. Ruby checked her scroll for the time. It was only 11:42 in the morning. Ruby decided against heading to the tower for another information run. Blake was there and if she saw Ruby hanging out around the tower it would only draw Blake's suspicion. 

Ruby instead decided to head back to her apartment and clean it for Alice. Once that was done she decided to take a bath. Once the water was ready to stripped down and got in the bath, losing herself to the relaxing feeling of the water she was experiencing.

\--------------------

The door opened into Ironwood's office as she walked in. Ironwood was there facing the window as he looked out upon his city. "Ozpin was a great friend of mine Blake. I'm sure you know that. When I heard that Ruby had killed him, I almost couldn't believe it," Ironwood ranted. 

Blake remained quiet as he went on. Blake knew his pain at that moment. Ruby had killed three of her greatest friends as well. That was the reason Blake was here, to ensure that she didn't hurt anyone else.

"I have some information you might want to hear Ironwood," Blake started. "Does the name Mira Stride mean anything to you? by the way?" she asked. Ironwood turned to face her. "I've heard my men talk about her. Apparently she arrived a month ago. My guards described her as blonde and attractive," Ironwood said. Blake nodded, "That is one way to describe her. Anyway, I talked with her and she raised my suspicions. I asked her name, and when she told me I detected neither a lie or the truth," Blake said still puzzled by the situation.

"You think she lied to you about her name?" Ironwood asked. Blake shook her head. "She might have been a bit nervous when I asked her. I don't really know," Blake said. Ironwood turned to face the window again. "If you want me to keep her under investigation just let me know," he said. "I will," Blake responded before turning to leave. 

"Also Blake, I sent a request to Pyrrha for more backup. They won't get involved with your investigation, however this should make it easier for you to investigate while they stay here to make sure Ruby doesn't get in," Ironwood said before Blake could leave. "What's there team name?" Blake asked.

"Team VSHS," Ironwood answered. Blake receiving this information left the room and prepared to continue her investigation. When she was in the elevator and was sure she was clear from ear shot she spoke to herself. "They won't be able to protect you. I read their file Ironwood, they just graduated and Ruby was able to kill Ren who was equal to a team of people by himself."

\--------------------

Ruby woke up in her bath. She quickly sat up and looked around. She got out of the tub and looked around. It was 2:25. Ruby had a little over half an hour before Alice got there. She looked in the mirror and found that some of her hair dye was fading away. She took out the colored contacts putting them in some solution so they could clean a bit while she got out another pair. She also got out some more blonde hair dye which she used to get her hair looking the way it did before. She then put the new pair of contacts in. Ruby still detested the look, but knew it was necessary. 

Ruby only had fifteen minutes left so she threw on some clothing as fast as possible while putting the old ones in a laundry basket. Ruby went to the kitchen and prepared two glasses of water. It was then that there was a knock at the door. Ruby opened it and right as the door opened two arms flung themselves around Ruby and pulled her into a hug. "Mira!" Alice shrieked with an adorable tone.

Ruby giggled a bit to herself before returning the hug. "Come on in Alice," Ruby said inviting Alice in. As Alice entered Ruby closed the door and made sure it was locked. "Can I get you a drink?" Ruby asked. Alice was already holding a glass of water as she sat down. "It appears you already did, thank you Mira!" Ruby sat down in the chair in front of Alice. Ruby caught herself examining Alice's body again. However unlike at the restaurant, Alice noticed. She smiled mischievously, "Something you see Mira?"

Ruby looked away blushing a bright red. What was it about Alice that made Ruby act this way. It was almost as if Cinder was in the room. Only Cinder had Ruby acting like this when Ruby first started talking to her. 

However as Ruby started losing herself to her memories, something brought her back. The feeling of Alice taking Ruby's drink from her hands and setting on a nearby table. Alice was then sitting in Ruby's lap straddling her lap to be exact. "I'm not going to lie Mira, you interest me too, I think I might even have feelings for you." It was at that moment Ruby lost control and any care she had. She knew she could find a way to make Cinder understand. 

She reached around Alice and grabbed her rear, eliciting a silent moan from Alice. Alice giggled and kissed Ruby. Ruby was more than happy to return the kiss, sliding her tongue into Alice's mouth. It became a fight for dominance in a big hurry with neither side backing down. Alice was caught off guard as Ruby stood up and managed to keep Alice in place, so long as Alice kept her legs wrapped around Ruby's waist.

Ruby took off Alice's shirt in a lust-filled rush. Alice was wearing a black bra which Ruby essentially growled at. She finally had Alice in her room and threw Alice on the bed. Ruby swore she was going to rip Alice's bra in half, but luckily for Alice, right before Ruby started crawling on the bed to get to her, Alice removed the bra for her and threw it across the room. Ruby slid her hands up Alice's sides until she cupped both of Alice's breasts. They were of a decent size as well. Much bigger than Ruby's anyway.

Alice released a moan as she felt Ruby playing with her chest. She then arched her back slightly when she felt Ruby start to suck on one of them using her tongue to make slow circles around the nipple. Ruby eventually got around to sliding off Alice's pants when she was satisfied on the work she had done with Alice's chest.

Before she got to taking off Alice's panties though, she stripped down completely, and also rather slowly to tease Alice. Alice's eyes started to wander across Ruby's well developed body. She licked her lips and couldn't wait to have Ruby screaming her name. Finally when Ruby was completely naked she got back on the bed and removed Alice's panties. 

"You're so wet already Alice!" Ruby winked as she continued her teasing of Alice. "Well what do you expect when you have a beautiful nak- Oh my god!" Alice was interrupted as Ruby wasted no more time on teasing. Alice found that Ruby's tongue was currently having it's way with her clit while Ruby slid two fingers in and out of Alice's hole. Alice squirmed and bucked wildly as Ruby continued to do this to her. 

Every now and again Ruby would slow down when she wanted Alice to beg. Alice obliged without any hesitation too. She needed the pleasure that Ruby was giving her. It felt so good. Alice had never felt such euphoria. She arched her back as her hips bucked more and more. She wanted Ruby to make her cum. However Alice was convinced that Ruby knew when she was going to cum. Whenever she got close Ruby would slow down immensely to the point where all Alice could do was whimper and beg.

Finally Ruby changed it up. She slid her tongue inside as she continued to finger Alice while she explored Alice's inner walls. This caused Alice to scream out in sheer pleasure but she wasn't able to reach her climax yet. Ruby wouldn't let her so easily. She reached the point of release again, only to have Ruby destroy her hopes and dreams as she removed everything from inside her.

"Don't you dare stop!" Alice almost screamed at the top of her lungs. She was caught off guard when Ruby crawled over her and gently sat upon her face. Ruby turned around and then leaned down as she slide her tongue into Alice again. She stopped only for a second to explain the deal, "I'll make you cum if you can please me Alice." Alice now had the motivation she needed. 

Without any hesitation Alice slide her tongue into Ruby's hole and started exploring her inner walls just like Ruby had done to hear. Ruby squeaked from surprise and moaned loudly from pleasure. Alice's eyes almost seemed to shine at that moment. Her dreams were coming true. She was having sex with the one girl she cared about, and also the noises she made were adorable.

After about five minutes of causing Ruby to moan, whimper, squeak and occasionally scream in pleasure, Ruby finally slid her tongue back into Alice along with two fingers. Alice's back arched again and her hips bucked as she was already close to her climax from before. It only took Ruby about thirty seconds as Alice screamed out in pleasure and released. Ruby sat straight up after cleaning Alice from her orgasm. She started grinding against Alice's tongue as she moaned loudly from the pleasure of having Alice's tongue inside her. Alice found Ruby's hips with her hands and grabbed onto the them as admired Ruby's body, even if it was only a view of her back. 

Ruby screamed out as she reached her own climax and fell forward. She was now leaning over in front of Alice as well as on top of her catching her breath. "Oh my god that was great!" Alice giggled and gave Ruby's ass a small smack, mostly being playful. Ruby yelped and looked back at Alice growling playfully. "I think we have some time for another round or two," Ruby paused before finishing her statement, "or twenty."

Alice laughed and bit her bottom lip as she rolled over so she was now on top of Ruby. "I'd love to Mira!," she said as she then kissed Ruby passionately. Alice and Ruby then preceded to make the apartment echo with each other's moans for hours on end. However Ruby knew that she was going to have to go out in the middle of the night to investigate what Blake had said earlier.


	2. Night Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes to find whoever Blake mentioned was running across the roofs. Blake goes to find Ruby, however she finds the wrong person.

Ruby woke up with Alice still next to her after their more than amazing afternoon. It was nearly eight in the evening now. After about fifteen minutes of lying in bed next to Alice, Ruby felt Alice star to stir. Alice finally woke up and looked around. She blushed when she found herself lying next to Ruby. 

"Hey there beautiful," Ruby said smiling mischievously. Alice smiled back and gave Ruby a small kiss before speaking, "I guess I was really exhausted." Ruby laughed a bit. "I would be too if I went through what I put you through," Ruby said. "Care to remind me what it was you did?" Alice said with a wink. "As much as I would love to, it's getting late and I think I should take you home," Ruby said getting ready for an argument with her.

However to Ruby's surprise, Alice nodded and she stood up putting her clothes on. "You're right, I need to get home," Alice said. She gave Ruby one last kiss before heading out the door turning around to see Ruby admiring her rear again. They both laughed and finally Alice left. 

Ruby then stood up herself and turned on the shower. She took the contacts out of her eyes putting them in some solution again. That was the second time her had fallen asleep with contacts in, and she knew that she shouldn't have. However the other pair she had been wearing before should have been clean by now.

Ruby stepped in the shower and spent about half an hour until all the dye was out of her hair. If she was going to go out on a patrol at night she didn't want to be caught as Mira. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off taking a look in the mirror. She smiled as she saw her natural feature. "It feels good to be just me again," Ruby said grabbing on her combat skirt.

She got dressed and got Crescent Rose out of it's hiding place in her closet. She left the apartment making sure to lock it on her way out. She then jumped to the top of the building and scanned the surrounding area. "Now, if I was patrolling this area where would I go?" Ruby asked herself. 

She decided to head north to see if she could find anything. She went on for quite awhile until she saw a good sized building a few rooftops away. Ruby decided to head there. She figured she could use the sniper aspect of Crescent Rose to find anyone that was patrolling the area. When she got there she found the building was abandoned and run down. It was almost too perfect. Ruby entered the building cautiously just in case there was an ambush waiting.

She made her way to a position she deemed high enough and posted Crescent Rose on the window sill. She then looked through the scope of her rifle and prepared to watch for even the smallest movements. That was when she saw her.

The bow covering her head, The black and white clothing, and Gambol Shroud on her back. It was Blake. Ruby clenched her teeth. She should have known Blake would be patrolling as well. She continued to watch Blake to make sure she wasn't heading in her direction. Luckily for Ruby Blake started going a different way. Ruby sighed in relief and continued to watch the rooftops to see if anyone was patrolling. The only reason she hadn't pulled the trigger had been because she didn't want Ironwood to send troops to the area when Blake died.

\-------------------- 

Blake jumped from rooftop to rooftop, stopping after about every ten to scan her surroundings. She didn't want to miss any movement, even if it was just a spec of dust being blown up from the movement Blake was doing. She continued on her patrol. She assumed that Ruby was the person that the reports had mentioned, but that was just suspicion. Blake didn't have her hopes set high on it being Ruby, but maybe it could be, and that maybe was the exact reason why she was here.

Blake hadn't noticed the fact she had just missed the one person she was looking for. Blake stopped for a moment and sat down. She pulled a small thing of crackers out of her bag plus a canteen of water. She preceded to enjoy the snack as much as she could. She started thinking about the events that had transpired today. Blake getting the reports of someone on the roofs, her meeting with Mira, and hearing the news of team VSHS's arrival. 

It was the second one that continued to bother Blake. Mira kept peeking her interest. For a moment she even thought it was Ruby until she saw the hair and eyes. She knew that she could have easily changed the color of her hair and eyes, but she just didn't act like Ruby. It could have been that Ruby had become a good actress in her time with Cinder. Blake was annoyed at the fact that she couldn't find Ruby in the past month since she had been here. If Mira was Ruby like her suspicion suspected then there had to be a way she could prove it. If only there was a scar or something she could identify. 

At that moment Blake's eyes went wide when she realized it. In the forest where Blake and Ren fought Ruby, Blake had shot Ruby's hand. She healed it yes, but it still scarred. Blake had her answer. Tonight she would find the mystery person that was patrolling a tonight and tomorrow she would find Mira and examine her hand. Blake's ears twitched as she heard something. It sounded like movement across the rooftops. Blake stood up and looked in the direction of the sound. That was when she saw it. A shadow moving across the rooftops. Blake headed that was at full speed turning Gambol Shroud into its pistol form. She was going to finally put a close to the mystery of who this person was.

\------------------ 

"Anything to report Hawk?" a voice asked on her headset. "Nothing yet. Besides I told you that I would call you if I had anything to report Wolf," Hawk said. She was wearing an all black uniform that consisted of a t-shirt, jacket, and black pants. She was also wearing a full grim mask that covered her entire face not just her eyes. She also had cat ears showing she was a faunus. 

However at that moment her ears twitched and picked up a small movement. She then heard a gunshot and she jumped block dodging the bullet that caused dust and some smoke to fly from the spot she was just standing.

Blake jumped onto the rooftop that Hawk was standing on. Blake examined the person standing in front of her. She noticed that two things. Her hand's were uncovered and her weapon wasn't Crescent Rose. When she examined her hands she noticed there was no scar. "You're not the person I'm looking for, but I need to know why it is you're running around the rooftops at night," Blake said. 

Hawk remained quiet refusing to answer the question. Blake then noticed a red glow come from inside the Grimm mask. Then Hawk started talking. "Blake Belladonna, former member of team Ruby. Semblance is an afterimage affect,. Is hunting Ruby Rose to try and take her into custody. Target level one." Hawk grabbed two daggers at her sides and disappeared completely from sight. 

Blake's eyes went wide from surprise of the girl disappearing from right in front of her. Luckily since she was a cat faunus she was able to hear Hawk as she moved around. She blocked an attack from Hawk's daggers but was kicked back as Hawk followed up with a kick to her stomach. "The fact you're trying to stop me from finding Ruby means that I need to bring you to Ironwood as well," Blake said. 

Hawk remained quiet as she prepared her daggers to defend this time. Blake charged in changing Gambol Shroud into its blade form. She swung from the side which Hawk easily blocked. Hawk went to stab Blake through the chest but she found Blake using her semblance. She dodged to the side as Blake swung from behind her. She winced as she felt what would have been a fatal blow become a small cut across her right shoulder. Hawk went invisible again as she quietly tried to sneak behind Blake. However Blake quickly spun bringing her foot up kicking Hawk across the jaw. Hawk was definitely unconscious from the hit as she stopped moving around. 

Blake started walking to Hawk's not incapacitated body. She prepared to take the girl to Ironwood after she took of her mask. Then her eyes went wide at the noise she heard. She dodged as quickly as possible as a sniper round went by her. "Sorry, but I can't let you hurt her Blake," Ruby said as she jumped onto the rooftop that Blake was on. 

"What is your relationship to her anyway Ruby? She was very adamant about me not finding you," Blake stated. Ruby shrugged,"I don't know her, but I believe in the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Blake knew that Ruby was going to be harder to beat then the girl she just fought. However Ruby put Crescent Rose away and grabbed the girl and at full speed ran away. 

Blake tried to keep up as she chased after Ruby, but it was impossible to even see her after about two minutes. "Damn!" Blake said. She scanned the area trying to see if there was any trace of her. Unfortunately for Blake though, Ruby had escaped. 

\--------------------

Ruby laid Hawk down on the ground in front of her. "You really are stubborn," Ruby said as she removed the Grimm mask not even remotely surprised to see Alice's face. Ruby sat next to her and kissed her softly. Alice woke up just as Ruby was kissing her and her eyes went wide. She backed up slowly and blushed. "Sorry, but I like someone else ma'am," Alice said. She then noticed who had kissed her.

It was Ruby Rose. The person she was ordered to make sure was left unharmed and out of the official's hands. She started laughing at Alice's reaction. "I was able to figure out who you were when you were wearing your disguise, and yet you can't figure out who I am?" Ruby asked. Alice recognized the laugh though. "Mira? You're Mira?"

Ruby nodded as she snuggled up to Alice laying her head on her shoulder. "Yes I am. Sorry for the deception Alice, but I had to disguise myself during the day," Ruby said. Alice smiled as she relaxed. "It's fine I understand Mira," Alice said.

"You can call me Ruby in private. Besides, I don't want to hear you screaming Mira when it's my hard work going into everything," Ruby whispered in Alice's ear teasing her. Alice simply blushed and nodded. Ruby stood up and offered Alice her hand. "In public I'm Mira though," Ruby explained. Alice nodded her understanding again. 

Alice then looked up as she had something to explain to Ruby. "Ruby, Blake was able to tell I wasn't you almost immediately. I don't know how," Alice said. Ruby looked at her and then pointed to her right hand with the scar from the bullet Blake gave her. "Blake gave me a scar in our last fight, she probably identified you with that. That means I'm going to have to hide the scar as well," Ruby said.

Ruby grabbed Alice by the hand and picked her up. She then left the building and brought her to the apartment she was staying at. Ruby put her on her bed and went to the bathroom. "Take your shirt off, I'm going to treat the wound Blake gave you," Ruby ordered. Alice complied as she removed her shirt. Ruby took some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls and starting applying them to the wound. 

Alice winced and hissed at the discomfort. When Ruby was down she sat on the bed next to Alice and looked her dead in the eye. "Now before we do anything else, you need to know two things. One, I am with someone. Her name is Cinder Fall. If you want to be with me you are going to need to make a deal with her. Is that clear?" Ruby asked. Alice nodded determined to keep Ruby. "Second, if you are going to work with me then you need to know that many people are going to die, and I have also killed many people."

Alice spoke next, "I understand that, and I don't care how many people you've killed." Ruby smiled and hugged Alice."Good," she said. Then she stood up as Alice sat straight up. Ruby just pushed her back down and straddled her. "Now then, you're going to tell me everything about you and who you're working for. Then I might consider having some fun."

Alice nodded and spoke, "Where do you want me to start?" Ruby tilted her head and then answered with, "Whatever you consider to be the beginning."


	3. Story of Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback from Alice's perspective as she shows a bit about her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently have found that I will have a lot more free time on my hands, so I should be able to get out quite a few chapters a week. I couldn't find the hunstman training school for Atlas by the way, so I just made my own school for it. Also, if anyone has any questions, concerns, or constructive criticism just send me a message on kik @speedrhino

-20 years ago-

Alice was only six years old. However despite her age she was treated like she was the scum of the earth since her parents death. The only reason they had died was because they were faunus. Alice walked along the streets in the middle of the night in the cold harsh winter alone. She looked to the center of town and saw the tower of Hope Academy. She smiled as she saw it as her symbol of hope. Alice wanted to be a huntress so she could help people.

Alice shivered as she felt another breeze from the cold winter air assault her body through her torn clothes and even her bow wasn't keeping her ears warm from the cold. Alice decided she was going to take shelter in an abandoned building for the night. After about ten minutes of searching she found one. With all the effort she could muster she managed to open a window of the building. Through this opening she crawled in and closed the window immediately. 

She was happy that she was able to feel warmth after a long day of feeling nothing but the cold. She sat down and closed her eyes getting ready to sleep. However, then there was another cold feeling. Not the wind or anything from outside. She opened her eyes and found a dagger being held to her throat. She looked into the face of the boy holding it. He was a snake based faunus which was why she hadn't been able to smell him when she got in. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" The boy asked. He was significantly older than Alice, that much was obvious to her. "I was cold, and I had nowhere else to go," Alice said tears starting to form in her eyes. The boy was standing in front of her now with the blade still to her throat. "Take off the bow," he said. She shook her head violently. Her ears were the reason people treated her the way they did. She also didn't know he was a fellow faunus because she hadn't met with a snake faunus before.

"I want to make sure you're a faunus, so please take off the bow," the boy requested, more calm than before but still with his guard up. "You'll throw me out if I am!" She said, the tears from before starting to roll down her cheeks. That pretty much confirmed that she was a fuanus for the boy. "I'm a faunus too, I just don't look it because I'm a snake faunus," he explained. She looked up at him and then removed the bow revealing her cat ears. 

She continued to cry at the situation. However she looked up as the boy put the knife away and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder with one arm and using his hand to scratch behind her ears. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry for that I just have friends and family here I want to protect. I had to make sure you were a faunus," He said. Alice snuggled up to him much like a child would there parents, and continued to cry. The boy continued to stay there with her comforting her.

After about half an hour she finally stopped crying. "You said you had nowhere else to go? Are your parents dead too?" the boy asked. Alice nodded silently for her answer. The boy stood up and offered her his hand. "My name's Michael. You can stay here with us. What's your name?" Michael asked. Alice took his hand and he helped her up. "Alice," she answered, and then she almost collapsed from hunger and exhaustion. 

However instead of falling over like she always did, Michael caught her. "I see you haven't ate for a long time. How old are you Alice?" Michael asked another question as he lifted her up and started walking to the nearby descending staircase that would have led to the basement of the building. "I'm six," she answered. She noticed the disgust on Michael's face. "Disgusting scum, taking a six year old girl's parents away," he said mostly to himself. 

"How old are you Michael?" Alice asked. "I'm fourteen," Michael answered smiling at her. "I'm also the leader of our group of misfits down here," he said reaching the bottom of the stairs. She looked around and saw easily up to thirty people all around small fires designed for five people each. "Rick! Bring this girl from food before she dies!" Michael ordered. A small boy that Alice assumed was Rick stood up and ran up that stairs and came back with a clean bowl. He then grabbed one of the pots above one of the fires and poured some food in the bowl. 

"It's not much, but it should at least fill you up a little bit," Michael said. Alice ate the food in a very rushed manner. She hadn't had food for almost three days now. Rick also brought a small canteen of water and handed it to Alice. "It's mine, but you look like you need it more than I do right now," Rick said. Alice nodded as a thank you and started to drink from the canteen. She almost emptied it too. 

Michael took her to a nearby sleeping bag and put her in it tucking her in. "Taylor, I'm letting Alice have your sleeping bag tonight. We'll get her some of her own stuff tomorrow, that okay?" Michael asked. "That's fine, I'll just sleep with Ryan," a girl Alice assume was Taylor responded. Michael smiled down at Alice before speaking, "Get some sleep Alice, I'll see you in the morning." Alice nodded and smiled to Michael. Michael left her to sleep and for once in a long time Alice didn't have to cry herself to sleep tonight. She had found people that appeared to care for her and saved her.

When Alice woke up in the morning looked around not knowing where she was. Then she remembered the events that had transpired the day before. "Morning Alice," A voice from the other end of the room came. It wasn't Michael, but instead another girl. "My names Taylor, I'm our medical person here. Good news is you are somehow perfectly healthy despite the condition you were in last night," Taylor explained. "Bad news is that now you have to make a choice, Michael assumes you'll join us, but I was told to make sure. You need to understand that we don't follow the laws around here. We steal from others to get what we need for ourselves. Are you okay with that?" Taylor asked.

Alice thought for a moment. She wanted to be a huntress. Someone that defended the innocent. However in her time of need, no one had been there for her. She looked at Taylor and nodded. "I'll do it, I'll do whatever it takes," Alice said. Taylor smiled and nodded her approval, "We'll see." 

"Where did everyone go?" Alice asked as she noticed that Taylor and her were the only two people in the entire place. "They went off to do some raiding missions for food and medical supplies. Michael and Rick are getting you some supplies for your personal being," Taylor answered. At that moment the window was flung open and Taylor pulled out a pistol from the back of her belt. She aimed at the staircase. However Michael hurried down in a rush with Rick in his arms and two bags on his back getting him next to a fire. "Taylor! I need you over here!" 

Taylor put her weapon away and ran over to Rick. "What happened?" Taylor asked obviously concerned. "The store owner caught us. We thought he was gone but he wasn't and when we got all the stuff he saw us and shot Rick in the stomach with a shotgun! You need to help him!" Michael said getting up. "I need water, antibiotics, bandages, and tweezers!" Michael nodded and looked to Alice. "Alice! go to the kitchen upstairs on the next floor and get some water from the kitchen, make sure it's hot!" Alice nodded and took one last look at Rick.

Taylor was holding his hand and singing to him as he was breathing heavily. Alice ran at full speed, which surprised not only Michael ,but her at how fast she was running. She opened up a cupboard and found a large pot and turned on the water. She checked it and waited for about three minutes while the water heated up. Finally though it was hot and Alice started filling the pot up. She ran back downstairs spilling small amounts of water here and there.

When she got back though she saw the gloom on both their faces. Taylor was crying, Michael's fist was bleeding from punching a wall and Rick's eyes were closed with his head to the side. Alice collapsed onto her knees and felt a burning heat rising from inside of her. She cried out for help not knowing what the feeling was. Michael was the first to reach her and held her close. However when Alice opened her eyes, she saw Michael's eyes wide with surprise. "Why do you have that look Michael?" Alice asked. "Because Alice, despite me feeling you in my arms, you just disappeared," Michael explained. "I'm right here though!" Alice said.

"It's your semblance. The fear and trauma of seeing Rick die must have triggered your semblance," Taylor said. "You must be able to turn invisible. Now we just have to teach you how to control it," Taylor said. Michael gave her a small pat on the head and she turned visible again. "It must be if you get touched then you aren't invisible anymore," Michael said. 

Alice nodded her understanding. "Michael, what are you going to do without a partner?" Taylor asked. "I have a partner, I'll teach Alice and she'll be my new partner," Michael said smiling at Alice. Taylor sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll get everyone ready for Rick's burial tonight," Taylor said.

-six years later-

Alice was now twelve, Michael was twenty. They had become one of the best pairs while they worked together. "Down this way!" Michael ordered. Alice followed Michael down an alley way that they had planned for the worst to happen. Unfortunately for them, it did. 

It only got worse too. When they explored before there hadn't been a wall in the way before. This time there was though. "Michael! What are we going to do?" Alice asked. Michael drew one of his daggers and his pistol. You're going to turn invisible and hide in one of the dumpsters," Michael said. "I'm not going to abandon you!" Alice said not wanting to leave Michael behind. "Alice! I'm not arguing with you. My job is to protect you and that is what I am doing so do it!" Michael said getting frustrated. Alice stayed quiet but did as she was told hiding in the dumpster closest and turned invisible.

"Stop right there!" Alice heard one of the officers say. "Nope," Michael said and started shooting at the police. Alice heard the cop groan from pain as he was shot down. What caused her to flinch was the sound of the police firing off countless bullets at Michael. When they stopped Alice knew what had happened. She heard the police start to leave taking about how the were going to need to get an ambulance for Michael.

When Alice knew they were gone she got out of the dumpster and looked down at Michael's lifeless dead body. She started crying as she had just lost the person who had saved her from death. She was tired of losing people. She closed Michael's eyes and grabbed his body. She managed to lift him and put his weapons on her belt. She stuck to the alley ways until she got back to the abandoned building. 

She opened the door with Michael's keys, quickly got inside and closed the door locking it again. She took Michael downstairs where she was greeted by nothing but silence despite having heard everyone's voices as she was coming down the stairs. 

That night Alice explained she was leaving so they didn't have to have an odd number of people and didn't have one more mouth to feed. Everyone try to convince her otherwise but she refused and left anyway.

She went from building to building for a good portion of her life as she grew up, stealing to survive. Alice had one more reason to hate the kingdoms besides her parents death going unpunished. They had ripped a good friend of her's out of her life now.

-10 years later - 

Alice was twenty two when she heard a few people talking about a secret organization that was going to help out with the White Fang's mission to change the kingdoms. However they would take both humans and faunus. Alice approached them about the manner and stated her interest in joining. 

It took her some negotiating, but she finally convinced them to let her join. When they took her to the hidden base, she almost didn't recognize it. Not until she was inside anyway. She looked around and recognized it as the place that she had met Michael at. "If it isn't little Alice," someone said from upstairs.

She looked to see who it was. It was Taylor. Alice ran up to her and hugged her. "Long time no see Alice," Taylor said hugging her back. "You grew up into such a beautiful woman too," Taylor finished. Alice broke the hug and continued to talk to her. "How's Ryan?" Alice asked.

Taylor's face fell at that moment. "Ryan's the reason I made this group. Ironwood sent his troops here and only a few of us survived. We went our separate ways, and I formed the Black Dagger." Taylor said. Alice looked down obviously sorry. Taylor smile and hugged her again. "It's fine, you didn't know."

Alice and Taylor caught up and told each other about how their current situations were. Finally after a good long talk about each other's current lives, Alice asked to join. Taylor happily agreed. 

Taylor assigned Alice to a group of three people who would operate in the center of town. "Alice, meet Cody and Nick. In the field Cody is named Wolf, Nick is Spider," Alice nodded and shook their hands getting to know them a bit. "What's my name in the field?" Alice asked. "Considering your past as our information gatherer, you'll be known as Hawk." Taylor said. Alice nodded and understood her new mission in life. She was now a member of people that were actually trying to make a change.

-Present Day- 

"Then nothing really exciting happened until we heard you were being hunted by the kingdoms. A few months later I met you and you know the rest," Alice said with Ruby still straddling her. Ruby nodded her head and laughed, "Do I ever." She leaned down and kissed Alice softly. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you Alice. I don't know the pain of losing a whole family. Just a mother," Ruby said frowning as she remembered Summer Rose as best she could.

"You don't need to be sorry Ruby. You didn't kill my family or Michael." Alice said. Ruby smiled softly as she leaned over a bit so she was laying on top of Alice. Alice wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and hugged her. "I think you earned a reward Alice," Ruby whispered in Alice's ear. "What would that be?" Alice asked playing along. Before Alice even knew it, she was naked and screaming out Ruby's name.


	4. Daggers and Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice takes Ruby to meet the Black Dagger. Afterwards Ruby gets caught in a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, every time I tried to type it something went wrong and I lost everything I wrote

Blake woke up to what she considered to be the most annoying alarm in the world. However that was how she classified every alarm she had ever faced. She turned off the alarm and sat up for a few minutes to allow herself some time to wake up. Blake had one thing on her mind right now, and that was finding Ruby as fast as she could. She wanted to see her team again. She knew it would take a while, but this was becoming ridiculous. 

She stood up and stretched a bit while letting out another yawn. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While the shower warmed up she proceeded to brush her teeth. She got in the shower and cleaned herself off. When she was done and finished drying, she headed back to her room and got some clothes to wear. Finally she put on the black bracelet Yang had given her before they split up and equipped Gambol Shroud. 

Finally ready to go after Mira Stride Blake left her room and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button to go to the ground floor. When the doors opened and she headed out, Ironwood was walking in. "You're up early Blake," he said. "I am going after Mira to see if she is Ruby," Blake said still walking away. "Would you like some assistance? I can send my troops," Ironwood said. Blake turned around and smiled before saying, "That won't be necessary, thank you though."

With that the two of them went their separate ways for the day. As Blake got on the streets she checked her scroll for the time. It read six thirty in the morning. Even though it was so early Blake was surprised to see the streets completely void of people. She had been expecting a lot more people. However she shrugged it off and kept going on her way.

She started walking to Mira's address which she got from Ironwood's computers with his permission. She looked around to see if there would be anyone out. She passed the occasional person that was simply opening up their shop for the day. However then she passed one person she wasn't expecting, Penny.

"Penny? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Ironwood?" Blake asked approaching her. Penny turned to see Blake and smiled. "Good morning Blake! I will be with Mister Ironwood in a moment, I was just looking around for something Ironwood told me to get him," Penny explained. Blake nodded her understanding, "Okay then, sorry about that." Blake then went back to her mission of finding Mira leaving Penny alone. 

However unfortunately for Blake it wouldn't be as easy as she originally thought. Ruby had anticipated this move and prepared ahead for it.

\--------------------

Ruby's alarm went off at five o' clock and she turned it off. She slowly got out of bed, but eventually managed to stand up. She looked around and realized what was missing. "Alice? Where are you?" She asked loud enough so that if Alice was in the apartment she would hear. "I'm coming, I was just getting some water," Ruby heard her say from the kitchen. 

Ruby shrugged still a bit asleep and not caring much for anything as she headed into the bathroom. She pulled out some more blonde hair dye and a pair of contacts. She started her shower and got in without waiting for the water to warm up so that the cold water would shock her awake. It worked perfectly as the cold water hit her and she woke up immediately. That was why she sighed in relief as the water warmed up and finally provided some heat. 

She finished her shower and got dried off just in time to see Alice walking in. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she admired Ruby's body. "Ruby, no clothes? You're so good to me," Alice said teasing. Ruby laughed and kissed Alice's cheek softly. "I need some help Alice, can you apply some powder to my scar while I dye my hair?" Ruby requested. Alice looked all over Ruby's scarred body. "Which one?" She said eyeing the biggest scar on her stomach. It was faded to the point that Alice wasn't surprised she hadn't seen it, but she was still amazed it took her so long to find it.

Ruby caught Alice's gaze and looked at the deathstalker scar on her stomach. Remembering it caused Ruby to wince. "Not that one, just this one," she said showing Alice her hand. Alice nodded and got some powder out of the cabinet from the sink. "What happened there if I may ask?" Alice asked. Ruby sighed remembering everything. She trusted Alice, but there was no way of easily saying that she had died and came back to life.

"About ten years ago when I was still a member of team RWBY something happened. Ozpin assigned us a mission in our junior. Apparently there was a large amount of Grimm in the forests around Vale and Ozpin didn't feel safe about it," Ruby started as she began dyeing her hair with one hand as best she could. "Our primary objective at the time was to stop Cinder, but the Grimm needed to die so we went after them. We found where the Grimm were staying, and we even killed most of them. Our mistake was assuming we had killed all of them however. At the last minute when we were celebrating because we thought all the Grimm were dead, a giant deathstalker charged out of the woods and caught us off guard. Before I could even react it stabbed me right through the stomach. I was alive for about four seconds after that experiencing the most excruciating pain of my life, but then it threw me to the side and all I remember was slamming into a tree before everything went black. When I woke up again I saw Cinder's face and she explained how she brought me back from the dead. After that we talked and she explained why she wanted the kingdoms destroyed, and it made sense, so I agreed with her and joined her." Ruby said. 

Ruby had finished dyeing her hair and Alice finished applying powder to the scar. Alice put the makeup away and stood up hugging Ruby from behind. "I'm so sorry Ruby," Alice said. Ruby put one of her hands to Alice's hands. "It's fine it happened a long time ago," Ruby said. Ruby grabbed the contacts and put them in. Finally she stood up and put on a basic t-shirt and jeans. She was no longer Ruby Rose, but instead she was Mira Stride yet again. 

"How do I look?" Ruby asked smiling. "You look amazing as always," Alice replied. At that moment there was a knock on the door and both of them started heading to the door, "Alice, can you get us some water, I'd like to be a good host for our guest," she said. Alice nodded and headed to the kitchen to get some glasses of water. Ruby opened the door and was greeted with Blake's face.

"Good morning Miss Stride," Blake said, "may I come in?" Ruby stepped out of the way. "Of course Miss Belladona," she said. The two of them headed to Ruby's living room after closing the door. Alice was waiting int there sitting on the love-seat waiting for the two of them with three glasses full of water. 

Alice had to avoid glaring at Blake for the fight they had on the rooftops last night. "What seems to be the problem Miss Belladona?" Ruby asked sitting next to Alice who leaned against her. "I'm looking for Ruby Rose as I told you before, however my suspicion says that you could be her. Would this be correct?" Blake asked knowing what the answer would be, but whether it was a lie or not would be determined when she answer. 

Ruby blinked three times and then laughed. "Why would I be Ruby Rose? I'm Mira Stride, a simple girl who got lucky with her investment in the Schnee dust company, not some murdering psychopath," Ruby said. Blake ears didn't detect a lie at all. Instead it was the truth. Blake still didn't feel right about the situation. Mira looked like Ruby only with different hair and eyes. "May I see your right hand Miss Stride?" Blake asked.

Ruby stood up and headed to where Blake was sitting. She showed Blake her hand which she took and examined quite closely. This was the moment of truth. If Ruby got caught her it would be the end of everything. They stayed in the position for about a minute, but to Ruby it felt like an eternity. Blake sighed and stood up. "Well, you don't have her scar so you've proven to me that you aren't Ruby Rose for now. Thank you for your time Mira," Blake said heading to the door. "If you ever want to come over for a conversation I'll be here," Ruby said. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Blake said as she left the apartment. When both of them were convinced she was far enough away Ruby turned to look at Alice. "I want you to take me to meet the Black Dagger," Ruby said seriously. Alice's eyes went wide as she spoke, "Ruby I can't do that. We operate in secrecy and we aren't suppose to talk about the Black Dagger to people who are in it, even if we can trust them," Alice said. 

"Alice, you told me that the Black Dagger wanted to help the White Fang correct? Well if you take me to them I can look into getting you guys some help from the White Fang. Cinder is still in charge even if Adam is the technical leader. That is why I want to meet them," Ruby explained. Alice stayed quiet for a moment before standing up and sighing. "I'll do it. Follow me," Alice said. 

Ruby complied and fell in behind Alice. Alice lead the way preparing to go through hell for bringing an outsider to their base.

\-----------------

"Don't worry Cody, we'll find her. I'm sure she hasn't been caught by the police though," Taylor said into her phone. At that moment there was a knock at her door. "One moment!" She said. "I'll send a search party to find her as soon as I can," Taylor said. At that moment she heard something behind the door she wasn't expecting. "Taylor, it's me," Alice said behind the door.

"Well Cody, we found her. I'll be back with you in a few moments," Taylor said as she hung up. She opened the door to see not only Alice, but Ruby as well. Taylor's eyes went wide and she looked at Alice. "You better tell me this girl is here to join us," Taylor said obviously angry. Alice looked down and before she could say anything Ruby spoke up. "Hi there Taylor, name's Mira Stride, you may know me as Ruby Rose. I'm here to offer you a deal," Ruby said.

Taylor went eyes went wide as she looked between Alice and the girl claiming to be Ruby. "You want to prove to me that you are really Ruby Rose?" Taylor asked. This time Alice spoke up as she said, "She is Taylor! She is just wearing dye and contacts. I helped her with putting them on. I also so that scythe she has. She is definitely Ruby Rose." Taylor sighed as she knew that this girl was definitely Ruby Rose. After all Alice had never been wrong before. 

"I hear you want to help the White Fang. I'm here to help get you some support from them," Ruby said. "How in the world are you going to help us get support from the White Fang all the way out here?" Taylor asked. Ruby took her scroll and a long cable she had in her pocket that even Alice wasn't aware about and pulled the cable into the scroll and the television set that Taylor had in the room. She then propped the scroll up on the desk so that the camera could see all of them and sent a video call to Cinder. 

It took about twenty seconds before Cinder's face appeared on the television. "My little Rose how are you?" Cinder asked before noticing the other two people in the room. "Ruby, care to explain the two other females behind you?" Cinder asked. "Don't worry Cinder they're here to help. This is Taylor leader of the Black Dagger, a group of people that have been trying to help the White Fang but haven't been able to make contact with us, and this is Alice, a member of the Black Dagger and someone I would like you to consider adding to our relationship," Ruby said.

Cinder closed her eyes and sighed before speaking. "You want me to share my treasure?" Cinder asked. "I'll do whatever you want ma'am I promise," Ruby said more seductively then anything else. Cinder tilted her head obviously thinking about it. "I'll consider it, right now we need to talk business. Taylor, Ruby says that you wish to join the White Fang?"Cinder asked for confirmation. "I wish to assist the White Fang, not join," Taylor clarified. 

"Well either way you must know that the White Fang despises humans, and from what I can tell your group has not only faunus, but humans," Cinder said. "Yes we do, but that should help prove to the White Fang that not all humans are after them. We only wish to put an end to the corrupt kingdoms," Taylor said. Cinder smiled and even let out a bit of a chuckle. "We share similar goals then. I'll send some help and see if I can get the White Fang to accept you," Cinder said.

"Ruby!" Cinder said rather loudly since Ruby was obviously starting to fall asleep while. "Yes!" Ruby said surprised by the sudden calling of her name. "Good job on finding us some more support, but Ironwood is still alive and you need to kill him as soon as possible," Cinder said. Ruby nodded her head and responded, "I have been trying to but he has backup. Penny and Blake are both with him, so it is rather difficult." 

"Well I got some bad news for you. They just sent more back up. Team VSHS is on their way to help out with the problem. I recommend only taking them on if you have to," Cinder said. Ruby nodded her understanding. "I'll deal with it," Ruby said. "Make sure you don't get caught. Anyway, I have to get going Ruby, but please be careful. We need you here," Cinder said with sincere concern in her voice.

"I'll be back before you know it Cinder," Ruby said smiling. "See to it," Cinder said and then hung up. Ruby took her scroll and the cable and put them back in her pockets. "What is this help she is sending if she can't send the White Fang?" Taylor asked. "Associates of mine by the name of Emerald and Mercury. They are essentially going to watch you and everything you do to see if they should send help," Ruby said calmly. "Now then I have to go deal with a pain in my side, I'll be back another time," Ruby said. "Are you going to kill Blake?" Alice asked. "Not yet," Ruby said leaving the room. "Then who are you going to kill," Alice asked. "A robot," Ruby said as she turned around and continued what she was saying.

"Alice, I need you to go back to Atlysian Paradise so you can't be traced back to me. I'm about to do something very stupid," She said. Alice nodded her understanding and kissed her before leaving the building and heading back to the restaurant. Ruby left the building about three minutes after Alice so they wouldn't be seen together. 

Ruby made her way back to her apartment and headed to her bathroom. It sucked that she was about to waste a hours worth of work in terms of the amount of dye she had put in her hair, but that didn't matter. She got the dye out of her hair, took the contacts out and put them in some solution and changed from her t-shirt and jeans into her combat skirt. She was Ruby Rose yet again. 

She grabbed her scroll and sent a call to Mercury. "Hello?" he answered as he picked up. "When Cinder sends you to Atlas, make sure you bring more blonde dye with you, I appear to be running out," she said hanging up and putting the scroll on her belt. 

When she was equipped and ready to go she headed to the rooftops and made sure to sneak around as best she could so that she wouldn't get spotted. Ruby started heading to the tower to see if she could get into Ironwood's office. When she arrived however she found that no one was to be found. No Ironwood, Blake, or Penny. They main thing she wanted to get done right now was to destroy Penny so that she wouldn't have to deal with that later down the road.

At that moment she heard her voice. "Ruby? Is that you?" Penny asked. Ruby stood up and kept her back to Penny. "Hello Penny. How are you?" Ruby asked. "Ruby I don't know why everyone seems to think you're a bad person now, but I know you. You're not bad and you're not a murderer, so please just surrender and come with me so we can explain that to Mister Ironwood," Penny requested. Ruby simply laughed and shook her head before responding, "Penny, I am a murderer. I killed Ozpin and members of team JNPR just to finish my objective in Vale, and now I need to kill Ironwood, and you can't stop me," Ruby said as she drew Crescent Rose and fired a round at Penny. 

Penny easily dodged the attack and she drew her sword quickly turning it into eight swords. She swung four of them at Ruby's direction while aiming to stab the other four into Ruby's limbs. However Ruby rolled underneath the attack easily and fired another three rounds which Penny easily blocked with her swords. She then swung all eight of the blades at Ruby in different directions so Ruby wouldn't be able to dodge. 

Instead what Ruby did was she jumped extremely high into the air aiming her rifle behind her and fired out another round practically accelerating her so that Penny had no time to recover her blades. She swung Crescent Rose in a circle as she came down and cut of Penny's right arm and wedged itself into the roof. Penny screamed out in sheer pain, but since she was simply a robot no blood came from the wounds. 

Ruby smiled as she knew she was winning and went to grab Crescent Rose. However as she pulled on the handle of her scythe she noticed that it wouldn't move. Ruby's eyes went wide and she realized she had gotten Crescent Rose stuck in the roof of the building with her attack. She continued pulling on it while Penny was distracted by the pain from losing her arm. No matter how hard she pulled though she couldn't remove the weapon. 

When she looked behind her she saw one of Penny's swords coming she ducked and continued pulling on her scythe. "Ruby I can't forgive you for this, but I also can't kill you. You were still my friend, so I'll just have to stop you." Penny said seeing Ruby struggle with getting Crescent Rose out of the building. 

Ruby finally managed to move Crescent Rose and started getting it to slowly come out of the building when suddenly one of the ropes attached to Penny's swords wrapped itself around Ruby's waist and threw her up in the air and brought her back down just as face slamming her into the building. "Sorry Ruby!" Penny said as she went to check to make sure Ruby was still alive.

Ruby had survived the attack and was simply unconscious from it. Penny grabbed Ruby and started bringing her to the tower. When Penny was out of sight Alice came to the roof. She had seen Ruby on top of the roofs and followed her to make sure she would be okay. However when she saw the fight with Penny start to happen she had been too far away to make it in time. 

"No! Damn it! I got to get help," Alice said to herself as she grabbed Ruby's weapon and really headed back to Atlysian Paradise. She was going to get Cody and Nick to help get Ruby out. She pulled out her scroll and sent a call to Cody. 

"Cody! Sorry I haven't been around lately! Listen I am coming back to the restaurant. Did Taylor explain that Ruby Rose is helping us," she said the minute she heard the ringing stop and Cody start saying hello. "Alice? Yes she explained that, but why?" He asked. "I need your help, Ruby got caught by Penny, Ironwood's personal bodyguard," Alice explained. "What? How?" Cody asked surprised. "Ruby got her weapon stuck in a building and when she finally got it out it was too late," Alice said. Cody was quiet for a few seconds before responding, "I'll have Nice ready to go when you get here," Cody said.

Alice hung up with that and continued on her way to the restaurant. "Please Ruby, just be safe for a bit longer," Alice said to herself. She knew what Ironwood was capable of from her past, and she was sure that wasn't even the worst of it.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake really meets face to face with Ruby after a month. Meanwhile Alice, Cody, and Nick discuss their plan to help Ruby out, and some guests decide to show their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is not as long as the others. This is simply a planning chapter as we build up for Ruby's break out and a possible character death or two.

Ruby's cell was dark except for a little bit of light that was coming from a nearby window. All of her limbs were chained to the wall and she had a major headache from being slammed into a building. She had been in the cell for approximately fourteen hours, and had been awake for only six of them. She was staring down at the floor trying to figure out a way she could escape. 

Her snapped open as she heard the door to the hallway open and then close behind whoever had just entered. The first sound she had heard besides her own breathing since she had woken up. She heard what sounded like boots coming down the hallway. She sighed from bitter frustration when she finally saw who it was. Blake Belladonna was now standing in front of Ruby with the angriest glare Ruby thought she had ever seen from her. 

"You know Blake, you really shouldn't glare so much. You are much prettier without," Ruby said. Blake ignored the comment and started speaking. "Ruby I never thought you would be capable of the amount of destruction and pain you caused. Something I don't understand though is why you caused it. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were all your friends and Ozpin was someone you looked up to, and yet you still killed them without mercy. Why?" Blake asked. Ruby simply blinked at Blake a couple of time before laughing at the question. "Are you asking me why I killed my enemies?" Ruby asked mockingly. "No. I'm asking you why you killed your best friends," Blake explained.

Ruby smiled at Blake and then answered her question, "I killed them because they were a threat to our mission, they got in the way, and they hurt Cinder in our fight. That was unacceptable to me. Don't get me wrong Blake I didn't want to kill them. As a matter of fact, I even told Jaune to leave Beacon that night so I wouldn't have to kill him, but he refused and attacked anyway." Blake's eyes went wide at what she heard. Ruby had offered Jaune a way out. Something that she hadn't offered Ren and Nora. That didn't change what she had done though.

"What made Jaune so special huh? Why was he allowed to walk away? What about Ren and Nora?" Blake asked starting to raise her voice from her anger. "The difference there was that unlike them Jaune didn't know where our base was. Ren and Nora discovered it along with You, Yang, and Weiss. They needed to be killed. The only reason we didn't kill you was because you ran away and we had our own injuries and plans to attend to," Ruby said. Blake was surprised at how honest Ruby was being. 

"Plans such as killing off the remaining leaders? You should know that we can always just replace them the minute they die like we did with Ozpin," Blake said. However that was when something happened the Blake didn't expect. Ruby started laughing again. "What's so funny Ruby?" Blake said getting annoyed. 

"You assume that by just throwing in a new leader it will fix all your problems. I won't explain the funny part though," Ruby said. That was what Blake was expecting. Things that were in the past Ruby would talk about no problem because they already happened. Things about the future however Ruby wouldn't give up. "You might change your tune when we bring you back to Vale," Blake said.

"Oh yes, bring me back to Vale where Cinder, Adam, and the White Fang will be waiting to break me out," Ruby said mockingly. Now it was Blake's turn to laugh a bit. "Ruby, we have set up a special place for you. When you arrive you will be brought directly to Beacon and placed so far underground no one will even remember you," Blake said. Ruby smiled a bit and relaxed as best she could against the wall. "You think Cinder will just forget me that easily?" Ruby asked. "No, but I am pretty sure that she won't risk all of her resources and plans just to save one person no matter how close that person is to her. Does that seem pretty accurate to you?" Blake asked. Ruby cringed at how right Blake was.

"Fine, you win this round. Just tell me something will my Crescent Rose be taken care of or thrown in a scrap heap?" Ruby asked. Blake shrugged before replying, "That all depends on whether or not we find it. Penny said it was on the roof where she found you, and when I went to check on it it was gone. I did see where you embedded it in the roof though," Blake said. Ruby's eyes quickly went wide. Someone had her Crescent Rose and was doing who knew what with it.

Blake turned around and was about to head out before she looked back at Ruby and spoke, "Hope you enjoyed your trip to Atlas because you are going home tomorrow Ruby." With that Blake walked off and left Ruby alone again in the darkness of the cell block. Ruby wasn't concerned about being forced back to Vale. She wanted back her scythe. That was her's and no one else was allowed to touch it.

\--------------------

"So let me get this straight. You want to do a full on assault on Ironwood's tower just to break your girlfriend out of prison?" Nick asked. "Nick, she isn't just Alice's girlfriend. This is Ruby Rose we are talking about. If we lose her there is a chance that a good portion of the White Fang's operations are going to be less successful," Cody said. "Besides I didn't say full on assault. I said we do what we have to to get her out, "Alice said. "Let's not forget that I can turn invisible. Cody is amazingly strong and can break almost anything, and you can make almost any device you want out of whatever is around. The three of us should be easily able to get in, break Ruby out, and get out," Alice finished what she was saying with. 

Nick sighed and then looked at the two of them and spoke his opinion. "Great, so now we are expected to just secretly break in to the best secured tower in all of Remnant. Even if we do that, do you know where they are holding Ruby at? She is wanted at the worldwide level! They wouldn't just keep her in some easy to find cell," Nick said. Alice then looked down at the floor causing both of them to raise an eyebrow at her. "Alice, what did you do?" Cody asked. "I may have gotten curious and wanted to examine the entirety of the tower," Alice said.

"A few months back I went invisible and sneaked my way into the tower. Thanks to Nick's tech, I was able to disable the security system without getting caught. It was then that I found there is a secret cell block that you need to have multiple different codes to get into, or one of the key-cards that the high level officers have," Alice explained. "You're crazy you know that?" Cody asked Alice as he put a hand on her head. "Well we know what we need to do in order to get her out, but we still don't have those codes," Nick said.

"Nick, you can hack any system in the world. I think this should be no different," Cody said. The three of them discussed their plan and what they would need to bring when all of a sudden they heard a voice behind them. 

"Why does this sound like a break in in planning?" One of the voices asked. When the three of them turned around there was a man and a woman standing there. The man wore grey and black clothing and had short silver hair. The woman was short and had green hair and red eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Emerald and this is Mercury," Emerald said. "Cody held out his hand to Emerald who took it gladly. "Name's Cody," He pointed to his two partners. "That's Alice and Nick. We are apart of the Black Dagger's special group," Cody said. 

"We know that much. We met with Taylor already. Also we were told Ruby would be here with you? She asked us to bring her some materials," Mercury said. All three of them immediately fell silent. Alice stepped forward and was the one to explain the situation. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was following her to make sure nothing happened but I was too far away and she got captured by one of Ironwood's creations. All I managed to recover was he scythe." 

Mercury and Emerald's eyes went wide. "You're telling us that Ruby is being held by Ironwood's men?" Emerald asked. Alice simply nodded and looked down at the floor. "That would explain why it sounded like you three were planning a break in. Where do we sign up?" Mercury asked. "Actually it was just going to be the three of us. However if you would like to cause some distractions that would be appreciated to buy us some time," Cody said. Mercury tilted his head and though about it. "Sounds like fun, I'm up for it," Mercury said. Emerald simply nodded her response. "We need to move fast though. If they have Ruby then they probably have a direct flight straight to Vale being prepared," Emerald said.

They all nodded and then Alice spoke. "Then why don't we move now? It is night time after all." Everyone agreed and Cody spoke now. "Mercury, Emerald, if you could give us some time to get out gear that would be great." The two of them agreed and headed out waiting at the door for them while the three of them got their equipment and changed in separate rooms to their all black clothing with their full Grimm masks with some added tech from Nick who implanted certain things into them such as full profiles on people they saw.

When they finished, the five of them headed out and started heading towards the tower. "By the way you two! In the field we have code names! I'm Wolf, Alice is Hawk and Nick is Spider. It is just so they can't trace our names back to us," Cody explained to Mercury and Emerald. "Got it!" the two of them said together. The tower was in sight and the plan was ready to go. "I'm coming Ruby," Alice said to herself with Crescent Rose in hand.


	6. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to break Ruby out is put in place and the fight begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you that have stuck with me to this point of The Return. I have enjoyed typing this story for you. If you have any requests for a one-shot or story you would like to see just comment below and I will look into making it.

They had reached the tower without being seen at all. Alice was nervous, but she knew that they had to do this or else Ruby would be taken from her. Alice was sick and tried of losing people. First her parents then Michael, and now Ruby was next on the list of people she was going to lose. She refused to lose her. She was one of the few things that Alice loved in this world. 

"Alice? You okay?" Nick asked placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. She didn't know how deep in thought she had been, but that didn't matter. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ruby," Alice said. "You care a lot about her don't you?" Nick asked looking over at Cody's direction. They were waiting for the all clear signal from Cody so they could start the breakout. "Yes I do," Alice answered. 

They waited there in utter silence waiting for the signal. Finally Cody moved getting both of their attention and gave the signal and with that they start moving. Alice put Crescent Rose on her back with a strap she had put in her equipment back and tied it around herself. Then Alice turned invisible and headed to the front door. With their masks outfitted by Nick, Cody and Nick were able to see her just fine. "So her semblance is invisibility huh?" Mercury asked Nick. Nick shook his head. "It isn't just invisibility although that is what she uses mostly. Her semblance is the ability to confuse her enemies. She can make images of herself appear and disappear, she can turn invisible, and a more exhaustive use of her semblance is she can cause full blackout's in small areas, however she hardly uses it because every time she does that she is usually unconscious for about a week," Nick explained.

"Ah," was all Mercury said. "She's at the door now," Cody said over his headset to Nick. Nick started watching again just in time to see Alice take two of her knives and slit the throats of the guards who were standing there without getting caught and moved their bodies out of sight into the bushes around the area. She looked around to see if the area was clear. When she was convinced it was she gave the thumbs up to Cody and Nick. "Area's clear. Time for us to get down there," Cody said standing up.

"Wait you can see her?" Emerald asked. Nick nodded and pointed to his Grimm mask. "I modified these so that they can be used to see anything," Nick said. "I'd hate to ruin this moment of you explaining technology Nick, but I am not staying down here alone with two dead bodies in the bushes. Hurry up!" Alice said getting impatient quickly. 

With that the other four members of the group arrived. "Everyone knows there part of the plan right?" Cody asked. Everyone nodded and with that the group broke up and went to work on their part of the mission. Emerald and Mercury went their own why while the other three stuck together. The three of them started moving as fast as they could to get to the prison control room so they could get the codes to Ruby's cell while Nick kept using one of his devices to cause the cameras to see a constant loop of an empty hallway.

"You sure you know where the control room is Alice?" Cody asked. "I know where the prison portion of this tower is. It would have to be somewhere around there I would assume," Alice said. "If it's anything like the other tower designs then it should be easy to find," Nick said. The three went on trying to keep things as quiet as possible before Mercury and Emerald started their part of the plan to cause a distraction. 

"We're almost to the prison portion of the building now," Alice said seeing the door up ahead. This was one of the few times that Cody appreciated Alice's impatience and had gone into the tower to scout it out. However all good things came to an end the minute the entered the room and the alarms went off. They had run out of time to get to the control room, and to make matters worse, the door slammed shut behind them. However this didn't surprise them since this was the prison after all.

Everyone grabbed their weapons of choice which was a handgun between all three of them. The guards quickly ran over to them and they were quickly surrounded by about eight guards. "Freeze you two!" One of them shouted. Alice's eyes went wide as she realized she had never turned visible again. She had the advantage as she put her pistol away and grabbed two of her knives. She quickly went to the two in front of her and slit their throats. This caused the remaining six guards to go into a panic as a mysterious, invisible force had just killed two of the guards. 

However before they were able to recover from the attack Nick and Cody shot three guards each clearing out the surrounding forces. "We need to move now!" Cody said. "Nick, you said you should be able to easily find the control room now that we're here right?" Cody said looking over to Nick who was looking up and smiling. Cody followed his eyes to see a large dome sitting on top of the ceiling with a bridge connected to a catwalk. "There it is," Nick said. 

At that moment however guards started running towards them with their weapons drawn. "It looks like we have to fight our way there though," Alice said. Cody simply smirked and spoke, "That shouldn't be a problem. Alice see if you can find a key-card on any of these guards. I'll take Nick up there to get the codes. Everyone, let's save Ruby!

\--------------------

Mercury and Emerald were running from room to room. Their usually strategy consisted of Mercury kicking down a door and then Emerald shooting everyone inside the room. It was extremely successful until they got to one of the more crowded rooms. As Mercury kicked the door down he noticed up to about three dozen people. It was this floor's lounge filled with guards who were surprised. 

Emerald ran in and started shooting. Mercury helped out this time as he started kicking as many as he could releasing shotgun shells into his victims. They managed to clear out the room quickly and started to leave to go to the next room. However that was when Emerald heard it. The sound of a glass covering being opened. When she turned around and aimed her pistol at the guard it was too late. He pressed the button and an alarm start sounding out throughout the building. 

She shot him with mercy and sighed. "Well let's hope they had enough time to make it to the prison," Mercury said. As they left the room into the hallway, that was when Mercury had to dodge extremely quickly to dodge the spear that was thrown at him and came back to the owner by a rope attached to hit. "So care to explain why the minute we show up the entire place is under attack?" A young man wearing a brown trench coat with long black hair and red eyes asked at the head of the group with what looked to be a bow staff in hand.

"That's because we are attacking kiddo," Mercury said with his carefree attitude. "May we ask who you are?" Mercury asked as Emerald entered the hallway next to Mercury. The young man smiled and happily responded with, "I am Victor Clark," he then motioned to each of the group members in order, "This is Sarah Ryans, Henry Schultz, and Steven Clark. We are Team VSHS from Beacon academy." 

"VSHS huh? So that's the group that Cinder learned about from the White Fang. We need to be careful Mercury. Apparently these guys were the top team before graduating," Emerald said. Mercury nodded. He then noticed that Sarah was holding the spear that almost killed him. "You're the one who threw the spear huh? Then I need to deal with you first!" Mercury said as he charged with speed that caught team VSHS off guard. However Steven was the first to react and managed to block with a shield that he had been concealing the whole time. At the moment a bracelet on his right arm turned into a longsword and he started swinging at Mercury who easily blocked the attacks with his boots.

Emerald backed him up by shooting at Victor who spun his staff blocking the bullets. After she stopped shooting he ran at her with the staff. She turned her weapons into their sickle form and rushed at Victor in return. It was obvious that Victor was stronger, but that didn't mean faster. What caught Emerald off guard however was when Victor pressed a button on his staff and two blade came out the ends. 

She jumped in the air and managed to get behind Victor easily, but before she was able to slice at Victor a whip caught her left arm and pulled her down to the ground. Henry was responsible for the whip that was currently being an annoyance. However Emerald found that the whip removed itself from her arm as Mercury took a swing at Henry. Emerald rolled out of the way in time to dodge an attack from Victor. Emerald and Mercury found themselves back to back. 

"How do you think the other three are doing?" Emerald asked so quietly that Mercury had a hard time hearing her. "Probably better off then us," Mercury responded just as quietly. With that the two of them charged at their opponents again in hopes of a more successful attack.

\--------------------

Ruby woke up as the alarm started ringing out throughout the building. She sighed as she started feeling her arms starting to get stiff from being chained to a wall. "Who knows, maybe I won't be going back to Vale after all Blake," Ruby said smiling. 

She was barely able to hear the commotion going on outside. She managed to hear the muffle sound of bullets flying every now and. Whoever was crazy enough to attack this tower was apparently doing a pretty good job of it. The shooting would only stop when all the guards were obviously dead in one area and whoever was attacking reached the next set. 

Ruby stayed awake just so she could hear if the attackers had lost. However something she noticed was that the noise of the bullets was getting further away and also going up. They were heading for the control room which meant they were here for Ruby. 

"It couldn't be," Ruby said to herself in disbelief. She was under the assumption that it was Alice and the Black Dagger coming for her. This meant that someone had been following her when she went to the tower to deal with Penny. She laughed and smiled as she knew exactly who it was too. "Alice, you're crazy," she said to herself again.

\--------------------

"Have you found anything yet?" Cody asked into his headset. "Not a single one! None of them have the card!" Alice said getting frustrated. She had finally managed to catch up with the group and was helping them take out the cards. "The card must be on Ironwood or someone close to him. These guys wouldn't have it," Nick said. "Well then we need to get to that control room now. Every second here is one more that the enemy gets to recover," Cody said.

Cody put his handgun back on his belt and pulled out a glove. "Cody are you crazy! This is just a catwalk! You'll destroy the whole walkway!" Nick said. "I know but we are running out of ammo with this whole fight," Cody said. He stood up and grabbed the attention of the guards. However before they could do anything, Cody's glow started glowing red and he slammed his fist into the ground sending a shockwave at the guards. However Nick was right, and the catwalk in front of him started falling as well. 

Fortunately for them not the entire thing fell however. Cody grabbed Nick and his glove started glowing yellow. "Wait! Don't you d-" Nick started but found himself in mid air after being thrown. Cody had thrown Nick and got him to land perfectly on the catwalk that was on the other side of the gap. 

"Cody! I think you broke something!" Nick said standing up holding his side. "Better than multiple things now get into the control room," Cody ordered. He put his glove away and grabbed his handgun again. "Alice, get back down to the door. When it opens you are the one that is getting Ruby out," Cody said. Alice nodded and started heading back down the stairs.

Nick got to the control room finally. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small disk which he pressed a red button on the top of it and proceeded to throw it.It then circled around the dome and took a picture of the window of the dome. When it came back to him it showed him what was in the room. There was two guards waiting at both sides of the door and the guard at the control panel with his weapon aimed at the door.

Nick smiled and then took a small block out of his pocket. He attached it to the door and pulled a pin on the block. He moved away and as he turned around with his pistol drawn the door exploded and Nick ran in. He shot the guard in front of the door first. He turned to his left and shot the guard on the ground there. The guard on the right had recovered and was aiming his rifle at Nick. As the guard shot Nick rolled to the side and shot the rifle in his hand. The guard's eyes went wide and he gritted his teeth at Nick. Nick spoke before pulling the trigger, "ultionem in populo," and then pulled the trigger. 

The room was clear and Nick made his way to the computer. He managed to activate it and found the door controls to Ruby's cell. He smiled and pulled another gadget from his bag which he then hooked up to the computer. Another window on the computer popped up as it started going through millions of possibilities of what the code to the door could be. After waiting for about three minutes it finally found the code and caused Nick to laugh. 

The code was "Wrath of Kings." He put the code in and it accepted it happily. The door started opening slowly and Alice ran in. "Thanks Nick," Alice said into her headset. "Not a problem Alice. Go get your girlfriend," he said. 

Alice reached Ruby's cell which was still locked and she looked up at Ruby frowning. "And here I thought I would be the one to restrain you to something," Alice said seeing Ruby chained to the wall. "Very funny Alice. Just get me out," Ruby said. "I don't have the keys Ruby," Alice said and then called Cody on her headset. "Cody I need your strength down here," Alice said. 

"What for?" Cody asked. "Don't worry about that right now, I just need your help," Alice said. "On my way," Cody said. Alice and Ruby waited for Cody who finally made his way down and saw the problem immediately. He put on his glove again and it went back to it's yellow glow which he proceeded to push on the cell bars which bent easily. He then walked in and pulled the chains off Ruby. Ruby rubbed her wrists from how sore they were from being held for fifteen hours straight.

"Here you go," Alice said handing Crescent Rose to Ruby. Ruby looked at it and took it quickly hugging her weapon. "At least you had it, if it had been anyone else they would be dead right now," Ruby said. She then kissed Alice softly. "I hate to interrupt you guys, but some girl with orange hair and and green eyes just blew down the door and entered the room," Nick said into the headset. "Ruby, I think Penny is here," Alice said. 

Ruby turned Crescent Rose into its scythe form and walked out of the cell. "Ruby! What are you doing?" Alice asked. "I'm going to kill that bitch," Ruby said as she continued to walk out of the cell she was finally free from. When she exited the door Penny's sword came from her back and quickly multiplied, becoming eight swords. 

There was a moment of utter silence until Ruby aimed Crescent Rose behind her and pulled the trigger, launching herself at Penny. Penny easily blocked the attack and retaliated by swinging her swords at Ruby. Ruby spun Crescent Rose and blocked the assault. The final fight between Ruby and Penny was about to begin.


	7. Escape Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I recently had my journal with all the chapters confiscated by the police as a part of an investigation into an old friend of mine.

"Ruby please stop. I don't wish to fight you!" Penny exclaimed as Ruby rushed in for another attack. It was obvious that Penny's words weren't getting through to Ruby. Ruby was focused on two things. Destroying Penny after their brawl on the rooftops, and killing Ironwood. Ruby swung her scythe yet again at Penny, but she was easily blocked by three of Penny's eight drawn swords. Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw the other five blades prepare to run her through. 

Ruby pulled Crescent Rose's trigger and fired off a round that pushed her back so that she dodged the blades in time. "Penny, you say you don't want to fight me, and then you try to run me through with five blades?" Ruby asked rhetorically. Penny remained quiet this time and simply started walking towards Ruby. After Penny took a couple of steps two gunshots rang out and Penny used her swords to easily deflect the two bullets flying in her direction.

"Don't you dare touch Ruby you bitch!" Alice said angry just from seeing Penny again. "After was you did to Ruby on the rooftops, all I can think of you is how I am going to kill you!" Alice said unloading the rest of the clip in Penny's direction. Penny blocked every last bullet and sighed. "Please stop with this unnecessary hostility. I have no intentions of harming you. However I do have to take you to Mr. Ironwood for this attack," Penny said.

Alice only growled at Penny and used her semblance to turn invisible. She ran to the side of Penny and drew her knives. Ruby knew immediately what Alice was attempting and knew it wouldn't work. "Alice started her charge at Penny thinking she had the upper hand. "Alice wait! She isn't human that won't work on h-!" Ruby was too late to warn Alice however. two swords found their way through Alice's stomach and caused Alice to become visible again. 

Alice coughed up so blood as the swords quickly found their way out of Alice's stomach and Penny prepared to use them to finish Alice off. However just as Penny sliced at the spot where Alice was standing, Ruby rushed in and tackled Alice getting her out of the way. "Cody! Treat her wounds!" Ruby said as she rushed over to where Cody was standing. Cody looked down at his feet where Ruby place Alice's injured body. 

"I will. Thanks Ruby," Cody said as he got down on one knee and pulled out some medical supplies from his bag. "Sorry Cody. I got too wrapped up in my anger," Alice said weakly. "Quiet Alice, conserve your strength. The wounds aren't fatal as long as you don't move around too much," Cody said. "She's an amazing girl, isn't she? Despite the fact she is angry and only wants to rip Penny's head off at this point, she is able to control those feelings unlike me," Alice continued talking despite being told to be quiet. Cody smiled softly at Alice as he started treating her. "Yeah she is," Nick replied. 

"Penny, that was the last straw. Hurting me is fine, taking me to a prison cell is okay, but the minute you hurt the people I care about I am going to have to kill you," Ruby said as the once emotionless eyes turned to ones of hatred and anger. Penny' stoic attitude remained and she said nothing. It was obvious Penny had no more interest in talking. Her only interest right now was stopping Ruby. Penny drew her last two blades so that there were ten in total.

She formed them in the same circle formation that Ruby remembered from the night at the docks. Her eyes went wide as she looked behind her to see Alice and Cody were still behind her. "Penny no! Please don't!" Ruby said as she knew she couldn't dodge or block the incoming attack. "Then surrender Ruby," was all Penny said. "I can't! I won't let the evil of the kingdoms continue!" Ruby refused to surrender. Penny simply shrugged and started charging the attack. Ruby rushed as fast as she could at Penny hoping she could make it in time. 

"Ruby! Wait!" came a voice from above. Nick jumped in between the two girls and placed a small pad on the ground. He pressed a button on the center of the pad just in time as Ruby crashed into him from not being able to stop in time and a blue wall appeared around the two of them. Penny fired the attack since it was too late to stop it and the attack was stopped by Nick's device. Penny's eyes went wide for once during the entire fight. It wasn't possible for any machine to be able to stop Penny's laser. "How did you stop my attack?" Penny asked. 

Nick simply smirked behind the field. "I studied everything that Ironwood has ever had built. I hacked into his computers and found everything I possibly could. One day I came across something interesting. A robot that was able to control aura named Penny. When I looked up your specs, that laser was the first thing I knew needed to be countered, so I made this prototype shield to use against you if we ever met," Nick explained. 

"Nick, that was amazing!" Ruby said excitedly. She felt the little girl that loved weapons the first time she was at beacon rising to the surface. "You have got to show me some of the things you have made one day!" Ruby said with the same excited tone. "With pleasure, but let's get you out of here right now," Nick said as he took his handgun and removed it's current clip and loaded a clip with different colored dust bullets in to it. 

He pressed the button again and started firing. He only fired three shots which Penny's blades blocked easily however they were all ice dust bullets so it froze three of Penny's blades easily. Penny charged at Nick trying to stop him. Nick smirked and fired a forth bullet which Penny prepared to block with her blades again. When she did however it went up in a ball of fire. It was a pure explosive bullet. Penny was knocked back from the force and slammed into the wall. "Get her Ruby! She's stunned for a bit!" Nick ordered. Ruby nodded and charged at full speed. 

Penny saw Ruby coming, but it was too late. She put of the one arm she had left to try and block the scythe, but she didn't expect Ruby to attack where she did. Penny had expected the attack to go for her neck. Instead it was meant for her other arm. Penny screamed out in pain as she lost half of her arm leaving only the shoulder to elbow. Ruby then changed Crescent Rose to its sniper form and fired three rounds into Penny's head which ended the screaming. Penny fell to the side and was finally dead. "That was for Alice," Ruby said. 

Nick walked up to Penny's body and took his knife to Penny's head. After a few minutes of sawing her head was finally removed. "If we leave her head Ironwood can easily fix her," Nick said getting up. "Good work by the w-" Nick was cut off by a crying Ruby. 

"Is something wrong Ruby? You're crying," Nick said. Ruby snapped out of whatever trance she had been in when she heard her name and rubbed her eyes to see she really was. "Sorry I guess it was just an old memory," Ruby explained. 

The two of them headed to where Cody was treating Alice. Alice had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. "You really had to take her head Nick?" Cody asked a bit disturbed. "I don't want her coming back," Nick explained. Cody simply shrugged and picked Alice up. "Let's go save Mercury and Emerald now," Cody ordered. "Mercury and Emerald are here?" Ruby asked astonished. "They helped us break you out, now let's go help them," Cody repeated. Nick and Ruby nodded and the three started heading to Mercury and Emeralds location. 

\----------------- 

"She got out," Blake said entering Ironwood's office. "I know," Ironwood said with a pained expression in his voice. "I'm going after her," Blake said leaving the room and Ironwood alone. Ironwood was looking at the decapitated body of Penny. He could always build a new one, but it wouldn't be the same Penny. "Damn you Ruby," Ironwood said to himself. 

\-----------------  
Mercury and Emerald were back to back against team VSHS. "Got any ideas?" Emerald asked. "Shoot more?" Mercury responded jokingly. "Dammit Mercury this isn't the time for jokes!" Emerald said getting frustrated. Mercury's went wide at what he saw next. 

Ruby ran around the corner with Nick and Cody carrying Alice right behind her to find her friends in trouble and held a finger to her lips to tell Mercury to be quiet. "I think I just got one," Mercury said to Emerald. "Lay it on me," Emerald requested. "Let her do all the work," Mercury said as a gunshot rang down the hallway. 

The members of team VSHS turned around in time to see the blur of red that ended at Victor. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw Crescent Rose's blade sticking out of Victor's back. "Victor!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Steven rushed at Ruby with anger in his face as his bracelets turned into two longswords. Ruby smiled and threw Victor's body in his direction. What caught Ruby off guard was when Victor managed to stand up. 

"It's going to take ... a LOT more then that ... to kill me," Victor said a bit angry at the hole in his stomach. "How are you not dead?" Ruby asked as she then dodged the spear the Sarah threw at the back of Ruby's head. "My semblance is a passive one, but a helpful one. It's endurance. I can take hits that most people can't," Victor explained smiling. However despite his bravado he fell done. "We need to go guys," Henry said seeing Victor in his new condition. 

"Get him to a medic here in the tower, I'll handle Ruby," everyone heard a voice say down the hall. Blake was at the other end of the hall with gambol shroud in its pistol form in her hand. "We need to go to guys," Ruby said. Ruby knew she couldn't fight in a closed hallway, not with Crescent Rose anyway. "You aren't going anywhere Ruby," Blake said. Ruby simply smiled and waved as she turned around. "Nick, care to make an escape route?" Ruby asked. 

Nick nodded and went to grab his explosives. "You're not getting away Ruby!" Blake exclaimed as she started firing bullet after bullet at Ruby. Ruby grabbed the field pad off Nick's belt and placed it on the ground pressing the button as fast as she could blocking the bullets just in time. Blake's eyes went wide and Gambol Shroud transformed into it's blade form as Blake rushed at the shield. She tried everything she could to get through it but to no avail.

"Ruby, unless you want these explosives to kill us all you are going to have to drop the shield," Nick said. Ruby sighed and grabbed Crescent Rose in its sniper form aiming it at Blake. Blake growled and knew it would be a contest about who could pull the trigger first. Blake switched Gambol Shroud to its pistol form and aimed at Ruby's head.

Ruby was no fool. She knew her reflexes were nothing to Blake. That's why when she saw the pistol aimed at her head she smirked knowing Blake thought this was about reflexes. She pressed the button and the shield dropped. Blake fired a round off and hit the spot Ruby once stood. However suddenly she was looking at the ceiling and found she had been tackled by Ruby. 

"Go! I'll follow behind you!" Ruby ordered. It was obvious that the ordered was understood because a few seconds later there was an explosion and people started jumping out of the hole in the wall. "Let go of me Ruby!" Blake said getting angry fast. "No! I refuse to! I can't let you follow us!" Ruby said. "This wont stop me from doing it!" Blake yelled.

"No but this will," Ruby said. Blake's eyes went wide as she felt the cold metal barrel of Crescent Rose on her good leg. "Don't worry I am not going to take your only good leg Blake," Ruby said. Blake squirmed as she tried to get away. However it was for nothing as Ruby pulled the trigger and a bullet entered the front of her leg and exited through the back. Her calf was completely shot through. Ruby was honest when she said Blake could keep her leg, but Blake wouldn't be up and about for a week, and that was with the best treatment Ironwood could get her.

Ruby stood up and left Blake lying on the floor. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and fired two bullets at Ruby but she was too late. Ruby had left and the bullets only hit the wall. Blake slammed her fist on the floor. "Dammit! She got away again!" Blake yelled at herself.

\-----------------

Ruby landed on top of a nearby roof. She had been searching for her friends for about fifteen minutes. She looked around when she heard someone behind her. She aimed Crescent Rose behind her to find Cody behind her. 

"Relax Ruby, it's only me," Cody said. She put Crescent Rose away. "Where have you guys been?" Ruby asked. "We held up in an abandoned building. Not just to wait for you but to get Alice some better medical attention and to change her bandages," Cody said. Ruby simply blinked hearing that. "Oh," was all she said. 

"Follow me, I'll show you where we're hiding," Cody said. Ruby nodded and followed Cody across the roof tops until they reached the building. They both entered and ruby sat down finally able to relax. "You're that tired already?" Cody asked mockingly. Ruby glared at him, "I've been chained up to a wall for fifteen hours and then fought a super android that almost killed Alice. I'm taking a break." 

"Not's too bad cause Alice really wants to see you," Cody said. Ruby immediately stood up hearing that. "She's awake already?" Ruby asked. Cody nodded and lead Ruby to Alice. She was lying in a sleeping bag that Ruby assumed camp from their equipment and she looked much better then most recent stab victims looked. "Hey Ruby!" Alice smiled. It was almost like she had made a full recovery. Was her aura that strong?

Ruby got down on her knees beside Alice and smiled. "Hey Alice," Ruby said with tears in her eyes. Cody smiled and left the room closing the door behind him. "I was so worried about you when Penny stabbed you Alice," Ruby said. Alice brought her hand to Ruby's cheek and guided Ruby down for a kiss. Ruby happily accepted and the two stayed like that for at what felt like an hour but was really on a few seconds. 

However it was interrupted by Mercury who knocked on the door and came in without any permission. "Ruby, it's Cinder," Mercury said handing Ruby a scroll. 

Ruby took the scroll and put it to her ear. "Hey," Ruby said. "Glad to hear you're okay after what happened," Cinder said. "Yeah, the Black Dagger, Mercury, and Emerald are to thank for the escape," Ruby said as she sat down next to Alice to talk. "Ruby, you need to kill Ironwood as soon as you can. I would have said take your time if they hadn't arrested you already," Cinder ordered. "I know, don't worry. I'm going to kill that bastard after what happened today," Ruby said. 

"Good, come back to me in one piece," Cinder said as she hung up. That was as close to 'I love you,' as Ruby ever got out of Cinder. She handed the phone to Mercury who left the room without another word. "So what do we do now Ruby?" Alice asked. "For now we rest and let everything die down after what happened today. Then we are going to kill Ironwood," Ruby explained. "Good, I'm itching for some payback after everything he's done to the people of Atlas over the years," Alice said.

Ruby smiled and kissed Alice again. "I know, and you'll get it, but for now you need rest. Got room for one more?" Ruby asked as she stood up. Alice nodded her head at the question and blushed when Ruby removed her combat skirt so she was only wearing her underwear. She then got in the sleeping bag next to Alice and wrapped her arms around her. "Good night Alice," Ruby said. Alice smiled and leaned back into Ruby, "Good night Ruby."


	8. Aftermath

It had been a full two weeks since the attack that took place to break Ruby out of prison. All of Atlas's police, and even some of the military were now looking for Ruby Rose. Atlas was in an uproar and now in a military lockdown. No one was allowed in or out of Atlas until Ruby was found. However this policy was so far only failing. Ruby wasn't coming out of hiding, and for good reason too. 

Ruby sat in her apartment looking out on the street below as the two officers that had investigated her house were now leaving. She sighed as she stood up and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She had put back on her disguise as Mira Stride as soon as she got the chance. The police kept coming to her house every day as well. Usually it was at about ten o' clock when they arrived though. Not this time though; this time they showed up at seven in the morning. 

"Are they gone yet?" Alice asked coming out from under the covers of Ruby's bed. Ruby smiled to Alice who had obviously just woken up. "Yeah, they are already at the other end of the street," Ruby said as she got her toothbrush and toothpaste ready. "Good because I am going back to sleep," Alice said rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes getting ready to do just that. Ruby continued to smile as she started brushing her teeth. 

Ruby was worried at first about keeping Alice in her home. Mostly because Ruby was still convinced Alice needed to see a doctor after being stabbed, but those feelings slowly died off as Alice's aura continued healing her. Alice had been fine at the end of the first week after the attack. Now Ruby was convinced Alice was staying just because she could. Ruby didn't mind however. She hated being alone at night these days. 

Ruby finished brushing her teeth and then got back into bed with Alice as she wrapped her arms around Alice's waist. "I need to go to the grocery store today to pick up some food. You want to come with?" Ruby asked. Alice simply hummed to herself as she thought about it. "Sure, I got nothing else to do today," she finally answered. "Good, we can head out whenever you're ready," Ruby said. "Why not whenever you're ready?" Alice asked just wanting to talk to Ruby. "I'm already ready," Ruby answered. "You're wearing a bra and panties Ruby. That isn't ready," Alice retorted. "Sure it is, what's wrong with me wearing this?" Ruby said starting to get flirtatious. "One, that's just indecent and you'll be arrested for it which is the wrong thing for you to be arrested for, and two, only Cinder and I deserve to see you in that," Alice said.

Ruby sighed as Alice brought up that point. "You're no fun," Ruby said teasingly as she was reminded about the newly formed threeway relationship they were now in. Cinder had agreed as long as Ruby and Alice understood that she would not allow either Alice or Ruby to become dominant to her. Considering Ruby was never that way with Cinder and only that way with Alice, it seemed fair to her. 

"We need to hurry up you know," Alice said reminding Ruby of the current situation. "I know," Ruby said. They had been in Atlas for too long now. Ruby knew she needed to put an end to Ironwood as soon as she could, otherwise Ironwood or Blake would figure out Mira Stride was actually Ruby Rose. "When are we going to work on that then?" Alice asked. "When Mercury and Emerald bring me some supplies. I need bullets and my maintenance bench for Crescent Rose before I attack anything again. Rubbing Crescent Rose through a metal arms and then through someone's back can dull a blade out," Ruby explained. 

"Hey Ruby. You made Crescent Rose right?" Alice asked changing topics completely. Ruby was caught off guard and didn't answer immediately, but did answer once she regained her senses. "Yes, why?" Ruby asked. "I was wondering if you could make me a weapon too. Not a scythe though. I can't wield a scythe to save my life, but I was thinking maybe a knife or something," Alice said. "I can work on that," Ruby said. Alice turned around and embraced Ruby, pulling her in for a kiss. "Thanks Ruby," Alice said. "No problem," Ruby said. 

With that the two terrorists continued kissing until Ruby had Alice pinned and Alice's moans filled the apartment, and Ruby was pretty sure the entire complex could hear them at one point.

\--------------------

Blake sat up and winced as her leg protested completely. She managed to get up and hissed in pain. Ruby's bullet had definitely done a number on Blake. However she was finally capable of walking again, if you could call the limp she was forced to do everywhere walking. She made her way to Ironwood's office which took her about five minutes from where she was getting her leg treated. 

Ironwood was sitting at his desk still grieving over Penny. "Ah, Blake, what beings you here?" Ironwood asked looking up as Blake limped up to his desk. "You need to stop grieving Ironwood. Just because Penny is gone does not mean you can just give up on stopping Ruby," Blake said. Ironwood simply smiled and stood up walking towards the window. "Blake, if you ever have a daughter you would understand what I feel like right now. Penny was my daughter. She may have been made of metal, but she still had a personality which grew on me," Ironwood said. 

Blake remained quiet once Ironwood had said that and started looking to the ground as she realized what Ironwood was actually going through. He had lost a daughter, not a creation. It was the next thing that caused Blake's silence to finally break however. "I have arranged for you to be sent back to Vale," Ironwood said. Blake's head snapped up and she felt herself immediately getting angry. "What? I can't go back! Not while Ruby is still here!"Blake said.

"Blake, you need to get out while you still can. We got lucky Ruby only shot your leg. Next time might be different however. I told them once your leg is healed that you can come back, but for now I trust team VSHS will be adequate for defense," Ironwood explained. "Ironwood Ruby is my problem to deal with! She was my teammate and betrayed us, not VSHS!" Blake exclaimed. "It doesn't matter! You need to get your leg fixed in an area that Ruby isn't in," Ironwood said. 

Blake saw the logic and understood what Ironwood was getting at, but she didn't want to leave without Ruby. What confused Blake was what was keeping Ruby from killing her though. That was the second time Ruby could have killed her before. Sure the first time Ruby was stopped by Nora after she killed Ren, but this time there was nothing that could have stopped her. She simply shot Blake's leg and left. What also confused Blake was why it was taking so long for the wound to heal. May a new kind of bullet that Ruby was using?

"I understand. What about Victor from VSHS though? He is injured too," Blake said. "He recovered quickly. We aren't sure if it was because of his endurance semblance, or because he wasn't shot with a bullet like you, but he is up and around looking for Ruby. I'll tell you if anything happens," Ironwood said. Blake nodded, and with that information she left. 

\--------------------

"Hello?" Weiss asked as her scroll started ringing? "What's up?" Yang's voice came next. "Hey you two. I got some news," Blake said after getting her two teammates in the call. "What is it love?" Weiss asked.

Blake explained what had happened the day after the escape, so they knew about that. That made it easier for Blake to explain why she was being forced to go back to Vale. Both of her teammates remained silent once Blake was finished explaining. It was Yang who was the first to speak.

"The good news is you're okay, and that's all that matters. I'm sure team VSHS can handle Ruby. They're a top tier team," Yang said. "Yeah, but they don't know Ruby like we do. They have never gone up in live combat with her. The most they saw was her speed when she ran that Victor kid through," Weiss explained. "She's right Yang. You're sister can cause a lot of damage with some of the techniques she has if you don't know them," Blake agreed with Weiss. 

"You're right in that regard, but they were also able to handle five giant nevermores along with a beowolf pack. I looked at their file, and I got to say it is pretty impressive," Yang said. "Yang, you actually sat down and read something?" Weiss asked teasingly. "I can control myself every once and awhile," Yang. "When?" Blake asked. 

The three girls started laughing with each other when Blake's Bullhead arrived to take her back to Vale. "Bullheads's here guys, I got to get going," Blake said as she started limping towards the plane. "Be safe Blake," Weiss said as she hung up. "Good luck," Yang said hanging up herself.

Blake boarded the Bullhead and it left the landing pad, heading straight to Vale. "I will be back Ruby, and next time I won't lose," Blake said to herself. 

\--------------------

_I am convinced of it now. The report I was waiting for from Professor Oobleck finally arrived. He didn't see her in the flesh, but one of the villagers from the village Ruby was at described the weapon she used to defend the town from Grimm as a rather large Scythe with a gun attached to it. Unless someone is using her clothing and weapon, this has to be Ruby. I will inform team RWBY and a few other huntsmen so they can find Ruby once team RWBY returns from their mission._

Yang put the book down on the desk. 'Ruby protected an entire village, but now she kills off whoever gets in her way? That doesn't make any sense. Either that village had something she wanted, or something happened to Ruby.' Yang thought to herself. "Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out," Yang spoke aloud this time, still to herself.

\--------------------

Ruby laid down on the bed smiling to herself. "What's got you so happy?" Alice asked as she walked into Ruby's room. "Thanks to the Black Dagger working with us now I get updated about everything that happens in Atlas, and one of the things that came in today is the fact that Blake was forced to leave and head back to Vale. Now I only have to worry about team VSHS and then kill Ironwood," Ruby said.

"When is that going to happen?" Alice asked smiling as well. "The night I get my ammo. It's gonna be difficult though with the lockdown in effect," Ruby said. At that moment there was a knock at her door. She smiled as the rhythm to them was the code she gave to Mercury when he got back. "Never mind then. Alice I need you to get Cody and Nick cause we are attacking tonight," Ruby said as she headed downstairs to get her ammo. 'I'm going to kill you Ironwood, and then I am going home,' Ruby thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is a huge amount of dialogue in this chapter. It is mostly just a cool down chapter after the series of fighting chapters I wrote.


	9. The Final Assault on Atlas Part 1: Yang's Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decides to seek help about what could be wrong with her sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for disappearing for so long, I happened to be dealing with depression for a long time and had no interest in writing.

Yang was holding the journal Ozpin had wrote in her hand as she walked through the streets of Vacuo. She had read all of it and she knew that there was something wrong with it. In all of the passages Ruby helped people and refused to harm anything that wasn't a creature of Grimm. However when they found her she suddenly had a blood lust that couldn't be satisfied. Yang had no idea what could happen to her, and she wasn't going to pretend she knew the human brain. That was why she decided to get professional help with it.

She walked into the front door of the psychiatrist's office that she wanted to talk to. She approached the front desk and then explained to the lady there the situation. She nodded her head and called a Dr. Sumner to tell him about Yang. 

"Dr. Sumner said you can talk to him now, just head through that door and it is the second office on your left," the woman said. Yang nodded and opened the door. She noticed the stares that were directed at her by the patients in the waiting area and even some of the staff. Most of them weren't because of her looks however, it was because she had entered the building armed with Ember Celica ready to attack something. Frankly she didn't go anywhere without her weapons now as she was still paranoid that Ruby would show up and attack. 

She entered the office that she was told about and Dr. Sumner was waiting at his desk. "Come in Ms. Xiao Long, grab a seat and get comfortable," he said. Yang was a bit surprised by the man's calm attitude. She wasn't used to people being so calm when she was armed with gauntlet shotguns. "It's just Yang, I hate formalities," Yang said as she sat down. 

"Of course, then please call me Justin," he said. Yang was completely bewildered by this man, so much to the point she completely forgot why she was here until he spoke up. "You had a question for me?" he asked her. Yang snapped from her confusion and nodded. "I do," she said as she placed the journal on the table. 

Justin raised an eyebrow and then stood up from his desk to retrieve the journal that Yang placed on his table. "What is this?" Justin asked as he started to look through the pages. "It's a journal that my old boss used to keep. It talks about my sister after she had been supposedly killed," Yang said. Justin continued to read through the pages. Yang saw how fast his eyes were moving as well. "Do you mind waiting here while I read through this?" He asked and Yang shook her head, after all, she had all the time in the world right now if it meant solving what was wrong with her sister. 

Justin smiled and then sat at the chair in front of Yang as he began reading. He was done in a little over an hour and then placed the book down. "So your sister is the terrorist Ruby Rose, but from what I read there she sounds perfectly harmless," Justin said. "That's the issue, I want to know if there is something that can cause her to change," Yang explained. Justin smiled and nodded his head. "There are multiple things that can cause it, and only one of which I believe to be the main one, however I will explain them all just in case I am wrong," he said.

"The first thing, and probably most unlikely is that she was offered something she couldn't refuse to help destroy the Kingdoms," Justin said. Yang shook her head. "Nothing the White Fang could offer her would have changed her mind, she hated the White Fang just as much as she hates the Grimm," Yang explained. "Exactly, that's why I don't believe this to be the case," Justin said getting ready to explain the next thing that could have caused what Ruby became.

"The second thing that could cause this is your sister has amnesia and the White Fang took advantage of this, by chance does Ruby show any signs of not remembering you or anyone else that was close to her?" He asked Yang. Yang shook her head and explained how Ruby remembered them by name and everything. Justin nodded and then explained what he believed to be the case. 

"This leads me to what I think happened. Ruby was tortured until she became a completely new person," he said causing Yang's eyes to go wide. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "It has been proven that extreme physical abuse can lead to new personalities forming. While this is more common in small children, it can still happen to grown adults if the abuse is extreme enough. Eventually it can lead to the person trying to make the pain stop and hiding in their own mind causing a new personality to form that can be molded by whoever was torturing the victim. In this case your sister was tortured by the White Fang until she finally broke, and considering your sister was a huntress that could have been days meaning that she could be hiding in the deepest parts of her mind," Justin explained. Yang's eyes went wide as she heard that the White Fang could have tortured her sister to the point of breaking, and who knows what else they did to her. 

Yang stood up and went to leave the office. "Thank you Justin, you've been a big help to my investigation," Yang said with nothing but anger and hate in her voice directed at the White Fang, and at Cinder. Yang left the building and made her way back home. Once she was there, she turned on the news to check on the status of Atlas only for her eyes to go wide as they were broadcasting what appeared to be Atlas's tower, the place Ironwood did everything, which was currently on fire in multiple places. Ruby's assault had begun.

\--------------------

Ruby sliced her way through another three guards that were trying to shoot her. All of their attempts were completely useless as she spun her scythe in front of her quickly blocking all of the bullets. She aimed it behind her and pulled the trigger which launched her forward. She quickly cut down the three soldiers and then made her way to Ironwood's office.

Alice was downstairs with Mercury and Emerald dealing with team VSHS and Nick and Cody were dealing with enemy guards making a bigger distraction to draw away some of the guards. They were just waiting for the rest of the Black Dagger at this point which they had told about the attack about an hour before they started.

Ruby finally approached the door to Ironwood's office and grinned as she saw there was only six guards. She charged into the middle of the group and in one quick spin, all six of them were cut down. Ruby approached the door only for her to hear someone behind her. "Stop right there," he said. 

Ruby turned around and smiled at him. Victor Clark was standing in front of her with a stoic expression on his face. He recognized the threat that the small girl was. "Most leaders don't leave their team behind to fight one person," Ruby said as she readied Crescent Rose for battle once more. 

"My team is capable of fighting without me," Victor replied as he took his staff out and pressed a button on it causing two blades to appear from the sides. Ruby knew that she was at a disadvantage in a hallway since her scythe required a lot of open space, however with the length of Victor's staff it looked like both fighters were going to be having trouble maneuvering. 

Ruby aimed Crescent Rose behind her and took in a deep breath. The emotions left her face as she knew she couldn't take this opponent lightly. He was the first one to survive a fatal attack from Crescent Rose after all. She pulled the trigger and launched herself towards Victor. His movements were much slower than hers, but he was able to shift himself in time to dodge what would have been a fatal blow, and instead was only a cut on his shoulder. 

Victor winced as he felt the blade cut into him and he brought his foot up in an attempt to kick Ruby in the stomach. His attack connected and Ruby gasped as she was kicked away just as quickly as she had gotten there. She landed on her back with all the air out of her body. She worked on catching her breath while Victor walked over to her with every intention to end the fight as quickly as it had started.

However that wasn't meant to be. Ruby aimed Crescent Rose very carefully so that he wouldn't notice the movements. Once she had the shot lined up, she pulled the trigger and fired a round off towards Victor's right shin. His eyes went wide and he rolled out of the way only to find Ruby already in front of him. He had heard of her speed, but he underestimated her completely. Ruby swung her scythe towards his neck only for him to now catch Ruby off guard.

His staff was no longer in his hands. Instead he was holding two swords now which he used to stop Ruby's attack. Ruby growled in frustration and then pulled the trigger letting off a round that hit the ceiling. However it did accomplish two things. The first being that Victor's ear drum was completely broken from that loud of an explosion going off next to his ear, and the second being that it spun Ruby in a full circle as she tried to switch sides to end the fight. 

Victor was definitely disoriented from his now bleeding ear, and knew he didn't have time to block the attack. He instead ducked down and dodged the attack while swinging his two swords at Ruby's leg. Ruby grinned and jumped over the attack and landed on Victor's arms causing him to scream out in pain as his arms were crushed by the girl's boots and the combined weight of her and her weapon. His left arm was now broken and he was forced to drop the blade leaving him with only one sword. His right arm stung a bit from her landing on it as well, but he managed to save it from her as she brought her scythe down to cut off his arms. 

Victor was panting for breath and knew that he couldn't win the fight anymore. Instead it was just an uphill battle to survive now. He held his blade in front of him as he regained his composure. Ruby still didn't let up the pressure though. With another rush towards him Ruby closed the gap. She grabbed her scythe with both hands and brought it up in an uppercut towards his chest. He jumped back again to dodge it only to see Ruby aiming at him while he was still landing from his jump. 

She grinned and pulled the trigger firing a round which connected this time and went straight through his chest. Victor's eyes went wide as he coughed up some of his blood and then fell to the ground facing the ceiling. He was still breathing and capable of moving, but he knew there was no point. In his injured state Ruby would easily catch him. 

Ruby walked towards him and then pressed one of her boots against his only good arm. "By the way, when I said leader's don't usually leave their team, it wasn't because you should be worried about your team, it was because you should be worried about yourself. Your team is your backup, they keep you alive and make up for your weaknesses, which in this case was the fact that you couldn't match my speed," Ruby said. Victor remained quiet but glared at her as he didn't like when his enemies monologue after winning. 

Ruby sighed and then aimed the barrel of her gun at his head, and then pulled the trigger.

\--------------------

Ironwood was in his office getting more and more enraged as he saw Ruby cut down his soldiers. Explosions on every floor had been destroying the power to each floor making sure that the defenses were no longer usable. Ironwood knew that he would have to fight Ruby without any of his machines to help him.

Then he saw Victor approach her once Ruby was at the door. "No!" Ironwood said as the fight started knowing that Victor couldn't take her on alone. He watched the fight take place and then looked away as Ruby shot Victor in the head to end the fight. The shot rang out not only on the camera feed but right outside of his office. 

He was looking out the window to get a last look of his city if he was to lose this fight. He had his weapon at his side which was mostly a long sword with the capability of becoming a rifle. The door opened up and Ruby stepped in. "So sad how these huntsmen are wasting their lives trying to kill me," Ruby said. Ironwood remained silent while he turned to face Ruby. He drew his sword and readied himself for battle while Ruby was already holding her weapon. She rushed at Ironwood and the fight began when the metallic sound of their blades meeting met.


	10. The Final Assault on Atlas Part Two: Ironwood versus Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Ironwood finally start their fight while the Black Dagger reinforcements arrive. Meanwhile Cinder has plans of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. This is a long and violent chapter. Multiple characters will die in this one. So hope you are ready for a long chapter where multiple characters die.

"Are you sure about this? The entire kingdom is kind of in the middle of a war right now," Roman said to Cinder who was sitting beside him in the Bullhead that was heading towards Atlas. "If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be doing this Roman, now stop asking me stupid questions," Cinder said which caused the rest of the trip to be rather quiet.

Cinder had seen that Ruby had started her attack and was overjoyed as it meant they could work on the next phase of the plan. First Ruby needed to kill Ironwood for it to work however. She grinned in her seat as all the pieces were finally falling into place. She didn't rather care for how long it took Ruby, but she was happy it had finally happened either way. 

"There it is," Roman said. The kingdom was finally in sight and the smoke from the current fighting could be seen miles away before they had even arrived. "I'm going to land here," Roman said as he started to land the Bullhead on the ground near the city so that they Cinder could be slightly stealthy during the full on war. 

Once the ship had landed Cinder exited and told Roman to head back to their base. He nodded and then took off again heading back to their base in Vale. She started to walk in the direction of the front gate hoping to be there rather soon as she did detest walking through Grimm infested forests. 

\--------------------

Alice let out a grunt as she was knocked back across the room yet again by Steven Clark, who had now lost his brother. He ran at her in a full on charge with his shield in front of him and his sword at the ready for a quick attack. Alice saw the attack and quickly rolled out of the way while using her knives to push Steven's sword out of the way as he thrust his sword down at her while he ran by. 

Alice quickly got back to her feet and could now feel the exhaustion from the battle. She looked over for a moment to see Mercury and Emerald were in the same position as her while fighting Sarah and Henry. She looked back in time to see Steven thrusting at her again with his blade. She quickly rolled out of the way and went to stab on of her knives into Steven's ribs but was quickly knocked to the floor as he did a low kick to knock Alice down. Her eyes went wide as she saw the attack coming, but couldn't block it this time. Steven was bringing his sword down to run her through and finally end the fight.

She closed her eyes but then reopened them as he heard a gun shot go off followed by a shout from Steven. He know had a bullet hole in his left shoulder and he turned around quickly to block a series of incoming shots with his shield. That was when Alice took the opportunity to stab the knives she was using into Steven's ribs causing him to howl in pain. He took his foot and kicked Alice across the room causing her to slam into the nearby wall. 

She was convinced she had some broken ribs which could easily be fixed with her aura. She looked to see where the bullets were coming from and her eyes widened as she saw the Black Dagger uniform. Their reinforcements had finally arrived. 

"Sorry we were late," Alice heard from in front of her. She saw Taylor standing in front of her with a loaded assault rifle in one hand and her other hand towards Alice to help her up. She happily took it and got back on her feet. She healed her broken bones with her aura and then smiled to Taylor. "Better late than never," she said. 

Alice then looked towards Steven to see him pinned down with his shield in front of him. It was obvious that he was making sure Sarah and Henry were alright as they continued fighting Mercury and Emerald and now had to deal with the bullets flying towards them as well. 

Alice quickly ran towards Sarah and Henry to help out with the fight against them, but that was when she felt the all too familiar feeling of Steven's shield against her head. She was knocked back again and now both of Steven's bracelets were shield which he was using to block all of the attacks. 

"Get out of here!" He cried out to his teammates. Sarah's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "You'll die if we leave you!" she replied.

"We'll all die if you don't" He quickly retorted which Sarah knew was true. She didn't want to leave her teammate behind but knew she didn't have much choice. "What about Victor we can't leave him with Ruby!" She said trying to find a reason to stay as more and more attacks bounced off his shields. 

He was starting to get knocked back as he felt Mercury kicking at the shields while the bullets continued to pound against them. It was only a matter of time before his weapons were completely destroyed and when that happened it was the end for him.

He smiled weakly as he heard his brother's name. "Sarah, Victor is dead, surely you can tell. We all heard that gunshot and now Victor isn't returning, plus we all know that he doesn't have a gun as a weapon," he said. Sarah looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes as she knew it was true. She knew she was about to lose two of her best friends in one day, but she couldn't stop herself from what she was about to say next. 

"You come back alive! You hear me!" She said. Henry placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder as he prepared to use his semblance for once. He was going to teleport them out of the building once he was ready. Steven smiled but didn't say anything. Suddenly just like that, his two teammates were gone and heading for a Bullhead to evacuate. 

He then started to use his own semblance to increase his attributes. He could feel the aura running through him as he enhanced his speed, strength, and even his endurance. He then rushed towards Mercury catching him off guard. 

Mercury felt the shield slam against him and throw him into the wall behind him. He then took the bracelet on his right arm and had it change into a small handgun. He fired off three rounds at Emerald. Only one connected as it made its way into her leg causing her to wince. 

He then charged at the platoon of Black Dagger soldiers that were reloading their weapons. He know had his sword in hand again and he started cutting down soldier after soldier. He winced and grunted each time he felt a bullet enter him. Finally the Black Dagger soldiers were dead except for Taylor and Alice. 

Taylor's eyes went wide as she saw one man cut down her troops, and her friends. She clenched her fists and then drew her sword. Alice went to stop her but it was too late. Taylor was charging the man.

Alice then decided to use the opportunity to her advantage. She went invisible and started to run behind him while she was unseen. He heard Taylor grunt as he slammed her off his shield. He then started to walk towards Taylor. He started to bring his sword down to end her but then screamed out in pain as he felt an invisible weapon in his arm. Taylor revealed herself again and pressed the blade of her other knife to his throat. 

"Don't hurt my friends!" She said angrily before slitting his throat. Steven didn't even had time to react as he felt the slice the knife made across his neck. He could feel the blood coming from his neck as he fell to his knees. He was still able to breath, but it was extremely painful, and it wasn't enough to keep him alive. 

That was when Alice showed mercy in the form of an execution. She took her two knives and drove them into Steven's head killing him off once and for all. She then fell to the ground on her back from her exhaustion while hoping Ruby was having a better time. Suddenly however she blacked out as she fell unconscious from her exhaustion. 

\--------------------

Ruby and Ironwood met blades again as they both were still unable to land a single hit on each other. Ruby was beginning to get frustrated until she heard the explosions and gunshots coming from downstairs. She grinned as she looked to Ironwood. "Hear that James? My reinforcements have finally arrived and all you can do is stay here and fight me while my troops wipe out the remains of your men," Ruby said trying to anger him so he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight.

"My men can handle a few terrorists," he said causing Ruby to laugh. "A few yes, but can they handle hundreds? This is a war general, and it is one that you are losing quickly," Ruby said as she made another rush at Ironwood. He blocked it with his blade but winced as the first blow was made. 

Ruby's boot was now in his stomach as she had kicked him. Mix the kick with her speed and Ironwood know had a couple of injuries. Nothing had broken, but it was obvious that if he took another hit like that there was a good chance something could break. 

Ruby quickly jumped up and brought her foot up towards Ironwood's chin. This time however he was able to retaliate. He grabbed Ruby's leg and quickly slammed her to the ground. He pressed his foot against her chest and he then changed his weapon to its rifle form. He aimed directly at her head and Ruby's eyes went wide as she couldn't get out from under his foot.

Ruby needed more time to get free. She quickly moved her head to the side as Ironwood pulled the trigger. She felt the bullet graze her cheek and she could feel the scratch left behind from it. Ironwood sighed as Ruby continued to struggle and then started to aim again. However this time Ruby had an idea. 

She had Crescent Rose so she decided to use it. She pulled the trigger which caused her to slide forward while Ironwood tripped from the sudden shift. Before Ruby slammed into the wall she quickly recovered and stood up. It was obvious that this fight was going nowhere fast and Ruby knew that she needed to end it quickly.

Ruby prepared Crescent Rose for one last assault and then saw what she needed. She grinned as she rushed at Ironwood again. Ironwood was a bit confused by the grin since Ruby seemed to be doing the same thing over and over. However this time there was a ferocity to her attacks he had not expected. 

Ironwood started pushing pushed back across the room as he couldn't hold his position against Ruby's attacks. He continued blocking Ruby's assault waiting for a hole in her defenses. However suddenly Ruby's attacks stopped and he looked at her confused.

Suddenly he saw the grin on her face. He looked behind him to see what Ruby was doing. His eyes went wide as he say the window and then quickly turned around. He swung his sword at the small girl only for her to dodge out of the way. Just as she dodged, there was a jolt of pain in Ironwood's stomach followed by the sound of cracking glass.

He looked down at his stomach to find a bullet sized hole through it. Ruby had shot him and it had gone through him and into his window causing it to crack making it even more fragile. Ironwood glared at her and quickly changed his weapon into a rifle again. HE took a shot at Ruby hoping the attack would connect. It didn't and instead, Ruby dodged to the side taking her scythe and slicing Ironwood from his stomach up his entire chest. 

Ironwood could feel the blood from his wounds dripping to the floor and covering his outfit. He backed up not even caring about the window anymore. He knew he was to blame for his defense failing since he decided to look towards the window. If he had just kept Ruby in his sights he could have prevented what was to come.

But now, Ruby finished off her attack. She kicked Ironwood in the chest causing him to fall back and slam into the cracked window. He winced as he felt the glass shatter behind him and impale him from behind. All he knew now since he was almost dead though was that he was following. It didn't last long though as he slammed against the ground and all he could see was the darkness of death.

Ruby looked down at the corpse of the man she had just thrown out the window. Ironwood was dead, but to make sure she took her sniper and put another round into Ironwood's head. "That was for what you did to Alice's friends," Ruby said remembering Alice's story. 

She put Crescent Rose on her belt and then turned around only for her to fall to the ground grabbing her head in pain. "No!" She cried out.

\--------------------

Cinder didn't even need to try to break in. All the guards and troops were dealing with the armed rebellion of the Black Dagger. She occasionally used her powers to kill a guard here or there, but for the most part it was a peaceful walk to Ironwood's tower. 

She finally entered the building and got in the elevator. She headed straight for the top floor hoping to see Ruby as the winner of the fight with Ironwood. When the doors opened she headed straight for Ironwood's office. She opened the door and her eyes went wide as she found Ruby was on the floor holding her head as she repeatedly cried out no. 

"Ruby! What is it?" Cinder asked running over to her. As Cinder approached Ruby it seemed like Ruby was finally calming down. She looked up towards Cinder and then started to stand up. "It's nothing," Ruby said. Cinder was a bit hesitant to believe her but sighed as she knew Ruby wouldn't tell her right now.

Cinder stood up and walked towards Ironwood's desk before sitting down in his chair grinning. "It's all ours Ruby, the kingdom of Atlas belongs to us now," Cinder said before smiling at Ruby. "And we have you to thank for it," she said. 

"Ruby, do you happen to know any good hackers?" Cinder asked her as she was ready for the next part of her plan. Ruby nodded and held up a finger signaling to give her a minute. She went down the elevator to grab Nick since he was the only hacker she knew of that could breach Ironwood's systems. Once she had him she brought him back upstairs where Cinder explained what she wanted.

\--------------------

Blake was sitting in her room watching the news report on Atlas hoping something good would turn up. That feeling was replaced with absolute dread when suddenly Cinder's face was in front of her. "Oh no," Blake said as she knew that meant Ironwood was dead.

"Hello people of Remnant, my name is Cinder Fall," she said with the same mischievous grin on her face that she always had. "My people have killed Ironwood and now the kingdom of Atlas belongs to me, the White Fang, and the Black Dagger, anyone who opposes us will find that we will not hesitate to destroy you," Cinder said. 

"As is obvious as well Atlas is the home of the factories that make most of the airships and machines that are used in our military. I repeat what I said before that we will destroy anyone who tries to stop us," she said. Her grin became a sinister smile and anyone could tell at that moment that Cinder wasn't after simply Atlas, she was after the world. She had taken away their military power and claimed it for herself. 

Blake's eyes went wide as she realized what this meant. The time of peace that the world had come to know was over. The world of Remnant was at war once again.


	11. The Ashes of a World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First. I want to apologize this took so long. I meant to have this done sooner, but as Volume three came out I had to change a few more things, and I plan on adding my original and canon characters to the story now (Qrow may be one such character). Plus, I am sure you noticed all the grammar mistakes in this and spelling, so I found myself an editor. However as we started to work together we eventually entered a relationship, but she developed cancer and I entered a serious depression at the thought of losing her. Luckily though she has recovered thanks to doctors and we are now working to finish the story.
> 
> Second. This is the final part that will lead into part 4, which is going to be against Weiss and Ruby and the start of the war. Also I am going to have to sadly keep Pyrrha in this story since I made her a headmaster. What I am going to do is instead of her dying, what happened was she was teleported to Salem's world and tortured, but was rescued by Ruby while Ruby was still working for Vale.
> 
> And finally. I apologize this chapter is so short after my break, but it is mostly just because this is an epilogue and I am sure you guys want part 4 and even 5 after such a long break.

She had done it. She had taken over the kingdom of Atlas, and it was all thanks to her wonderful tool. Ruby had done so much in such a short amount of time. First the death of Ozpin who had been a pain in her side since the day he returned to Vale and brought order back, and now Ironwood's head was with his in the grave. It truly was a joyous day for the Fall Maiden. However, they were far from done. 

"You asked to see me?" the youth behind her asked. Cinder with her typical grin nodded her head and turned to the door of her new office, once belonging to James Ironwood. "Yes I did Ruby. I must thank you for all the hard work you have done," she said approaching the red girl. She pressed her hand to her cheek and Ruby practically melted into it. Cinder was one of her lovers now after all, along with Alice. "I need you to lead the war to Mistral now. This time however you won't need to change your appearance, but you will need to be careful. You are no soldier and I don't expect you to be fighting on the front lines, we can leave that to Adam. What I need you to do is to infiltrate and destroy our target, Lars Steel, the headmaster of Haven and another one of those infernal councilmen that worked to hide the maidens," Cinder told her. 

Ruby gave a nod of her head and then proceeded to leave the office, ready to follow with her mission. "There will be a bullhead ready to take you to Mistral courtesy of the White Fang. You will be in the first wave Ruby. Also you may want to bring Alice, her semblance may be helpful to you," Cinder said causing Ruby to pause before smiling and nodding once more. "Will do," she said leaving the room to get Alice.

Once the room was clear she sighed and then spoke once more. "What do you need Neo?" she asked her. Neo appeared from her invisibility, or simply just an illusion as one could put it. With a hateful expression she started to speak in sign language to Cinder who thankfully knew the language. "Do you honestly believe we can trust her? She hurt Roman when you was just a fifteen year old!" Neo said in her symbols. "Roman managed to survive thanks to being eaten by the Grimm, plus she is under our complete control now. I refuse to let a girl of such power be used by the enemy side," Cinder said with a glare to the multi-colored woman who immediately froze in fear. With a bow Neo left the room and prepared to head with Roman to Mistral to bring an end to another kingdom. 

\----------------

"Is everything alright there?" Yang asked Weiss over the scroll. "Yes Yang, everything is fine, we are just beginning the evacuation of the city to get them to Vacuo. If Cinder really is planning a war than by destroying Vacuo and taking the dust mines, she could easily fuel her war effort with ammunition and weaponry for the next few years, and we can't allow that, but if we fight the civilians will get caught up in it and hurt," Weiss explained. 

With a sigh Yang knew that her friend was right. "Alright, but if you see Ruby there, please try to capture her, as I told you I feel like I can fix her," she said. Weiss contemplated it for a moment, she really had. Ruby had come close to killing Blake not once, but twice now. However, Yang's words managed to prevail and she agreed multiple times now not to hurt her old leader. "I know, I won't do it if I can avoid it," she agreed once more. "Thank you Weiss," Yang said before hanging up the scroll. Weiss than watched as another airship lifted off the ground and was on it's way to Vacuo. 

"Ms. Schnee, may I ask for a report?" a strong voice behind her said. She quickly turned around and looked at the tall, 6'4" giant of a man with his black suit, and balding black hair, and nodded her head. "Well sir, we just loaded up the fifth transport now. With that we only need to load up 20 more and the city will be ready to go to war. Not only that, but we also managed to prepare the fleet. When the White Fang and Black Dagger appear we will be ready to combat them," she said as she stood at attention. Lars nodded his head and then looked up at the sky. "I understand you plan on taking Ruby Rose alive. However I will have you know she has killed two close friends of mine now. I recommend you find her before I do Ms. Schnee, because if I do, she's dead," he said before turning and leaving the heiress behind.

She would glare at him before turning back to face towards the North, the direction of the main gate. However suddenly alarms began blaring and immediately a soldier could be heard screaming, "Get down!" Suddenly an explosion rocked the platform. "No! The airship!" someone screamed. Weiss eyes widened before she took in a deep breath and drew Myrtenaster. "All troops prepare for battle. The White Fang is here!" she announced. 

Immediately all troops drew their weapons and the defenses activated. "Ground those airships, they can't leave until the skies are reclaimed!" a man could be heard saying. "Apollo! On me!" Weiss ordered a man in bright yellow and dark red armor. He nodded his head as he grabbed his spear and followed behind the Heiress. "No matter what your boss says, while you are with me Ruby will be taken alive!" Weiss said. Apollo simply nodded his head as he followed the woman who was in charge of him as a mentor while she was in Vacuo.

\----------------

"Look at that! Isn't that explosion great Neo!" Roman said with a laugh and Neo simply smiled and nodded her head. "Whenever you're ready to drop you can," Roman said with a bit of distaste towards his old enemy become ally. "Whatever," Ruby said, not much liking the man herself. "Let's go Alice," she said as she pressed a button to open the hatch to drop from. "Send in the Atlyesian knights and paladins when you are over the city, we will attack from the center while the Black Dagger surround the city and the White Fang control the skies," Ruby said. Before Roman could reply with, "I already know that!" the two girls were gone as they started dropping to the ground.

With a crash to the floor, the two looked up and then Ruby grinned as they were suddenly surrounded by troops. "Shall we?" she asked and Alice grinned and nodded as she drew her handguns. "We shall!" she answered. Ruby smiled and with a sudden change in her expression, and a shot from her scythe, she decapitated one of the soldiers surrounding her and immediately went to work on more, and with that, the battle of Vacuo had begun.


End file.
